Into Chaos
by Kdark91
Summary: Following the story of DA2. When chaos strikes Hawke and her family, who would've known the happiness that awaited her in her new home. Nothing comes without a price. Fenris/F!Hawke. Enjoy!
1. Chaos

"Mother leave it!" commanded Ellendrya Hawke, eldest daughter of Leandra's three children.

Reluctantly, Leandra left the picture behind as Ellendrya dragged her out of their little home on the outskirts of Lothering. The Blight had finally arrived, but much sooner than expected. Only gathering a few coins and other supplies, Ellendrya met her twin siblings, Carver and Bethany, outside.

"We should go. There's no time left," Bethany stated unusually calm. Being a mage, she had learned control as a child hiding from the circle.

They made off through Lothering to escape the opposite direction the dark spawn were attacking from. Before the family made it far though, it seemed as though Lothering had been overrun with dark spawn. There were refugee corpses all over the path on which the small group traveled. Before long, they encountered the beasts on their own.

Breaking into a run, Ellendrya and her family tried to avoid fighting, but to no avail. Finally breaking the boundary of Lothering, Leandra all but collapsed in the middle of the path, the dark spawn close behind. Each drawing their weapon, the three Hawke children sprang into action. Taking the first two out with her magic, Bethany willed the fire, burning her victims. But that didn't stop the rest. Jumping through the flames, the other two dark spawn followed. Wielding her daggers, Ellendrya sliced through the first one easily, but only had time to deflect the second as it came charging at her. Carver, with his two-handed sword cut through the dark spawn as it stumbled.

"I think that's all of them…" Carver stated.

"For the moment," Bethany said begrudgingly.

"Maker save us…" Leandra finally spoke. "We've lost it all. Everything your father and I built."

After a moment's hesitation, Ellendrya attempted to comfort her mother. "I- know how much Lothering meant to you, but we have to move."

"Yes. You're right." Leandra sighed, a pained look on her face.

"We should have run sooner! Why did we wait so long?" Bethany exclaimed.

"Why are you looking at us?" Carver retorted. "We've been running since Ostagar!" It was true. The three had been at Ostagar, barely making it out of the battle alive. Carver and Ellendrya herself had come out with quite a few nasty wounds.

'_All thanks to that bastard Loghain…_' Ellendrya thought to herself angrily. But now was not the time to dwell on the past.

"Listen you two! The dark spawn will be on us at any minute," She said through a clenched jaw. Now was not the time for this.

Picking up on her aggravation, Leandra said, "Please, listen to your sister."

Carver sighed and shook his head before saying, "Well, lets go then. Lead on El."

Encountering more dark spawn, the group fought well, always watching each others backs, trying their best to survive and protect their mother. All the while, Ellendrya drove herself to keep going, keep surviving until they reached it out of Lothering.

'_If we get out of here,_' She thought wearily. '_No!_' She shook her head. '_We have to make it out. I have to believe that we can._'

Reaching the summit of the hill, Bethany stopped abruptly, forcing the rest of the group to a halt.

"Wait!" She said, exasperated. "Where are we going?

"Away from the dark spawn! Where else?" Carver retorted, slowly losing his patience with his twin sister. Bethany nearly rolled her eyes.

"And then where? We can't just wander aimlessly…"

"Wherever we go, it's important that we don't separate." Ellendrya said forcefully. Her family was all she had left of her home. She wasn't going to lose them so soon.

"We can go to Kirkwall," Leandra stated unexpectedly, pulling a surprised "Kirkwall?" out of Ellendrya. "Are you sure that's wise?"

"There's a lot of templars in Kirkwall, Mother." Bethany said warily. Being an apostate, that wasn't a superb idea in her mind.

"I know that…" said Leandra defensively. "But we still have family there! And an estate!" Ellendrya knew she was right. Where else could they go? But that didn't mean she liked the idea. Bethany and Ellendrya were closer than most sisters. The idea of Bethany in constant danger from the templars wasn't the most appealing thought.

Bethany sighed, thinking along the same lines as her sister. "Then we need to get to Gwaren and take ship."

"If we survive that long…" Carver said depressingly. "I'll just be happy to get out of here alive."

Ellendrya shook her head, trying to remain positive while Leandra had a look of pity towards her son. Walking a little farther down the hill, the group once again ran into more dark spawn. But they weren't the only ones drawing their attention. A few yards away, a well built woman with red-orange hair and a templar were also fighting. Ellendrya watched as the woman fought with an overbearing ferociousness. She just glanced up from her former opponent to see the templar get cut from behind and drop his shield. As the dark spawn went in for the finishing blow, Ellendrya was surprised to see the woman charge the dark spawn and tackle it to the ground, eventually slitting its throat.

"They will not have you," Ellendrya heard over the noise of the battle as the woman helped the templar stand up. "Not while I'm breathing."

'_We'll have to see how long that is…_' Ellendrya thought pessimistically.

Finishing up the rest of the dark spawn, Ellendrya turned around to see the woman helping the templar up.

"Stop squirming Wesley." The woman said gently. "You'll make it worse." Unexpectedly, the templar got up with energy.

"Apostate! Keep your distance!" He exclaimed. The entire Hawke family all rolled their eyes. This was definitely not the time for this.

"Oh, the Maker has a sense of humor... Hmph. Dark spawn and now a templar? I thought they all abandoned Lothering?" Bethany sneered accusingly.

"The spawn are clear in their intent. But the mages always are not." Wesley retorted. "The order dictates-"

"Wesley…" The woman commented.

"That woman is an apostate!" Wesley exclaimed without taking his eyes off of Bethany. He then began to walk towards her. "The order dictates-" He was cut off by Ellendrya stepping in his path, anger and aggravation rolling of her in waves. Despite the templar being at least a head taller that she was, Ellendrya stood her ground.

Growing wary of the increasing tension, the woman spoke up. "Dear, they saved us. The Maker understands." She said soothingly. After another moment of tension between Wesley and Ellendrya, the templar stepped down.

"Of course…" he said blandly.

"I am Aveline Valen," the woman said as Wesley returned to her side. "This is my husband Sir Wesley. We can hate each other when we're safe from the horde."

'_Well she's certainly blunt…_' Thought Ellendrya. "So long as you know I stand with Bethany, templar," she spat.

"U-understood…" Wesley responded, almost intimidated by the woman's forceful temper.

"Well…" Aveline started awkwardly, "For now we move with you. North is cut off," she said, speaking strategy now. "We barely escaped the main body of the horde."

"Then we're trapped!" Carver said, exasperated. "The wilds are too the South, and that's no way out!"

"We have no choice." Ellendrya said simply, but with an edge. There was something about her that commanded obedience and respect, thought Aveline. "The dark spawn have us fenced in so we go South." she finished as she began walking, giving the rest of the group no choice but to follow.

It seemed every few steps, the party ran into more dark spawn and corpses. The routine became tiresome: doge, backstab, hit, dodge… all over and over again. Ellendrya was glad her daggers were daggers and not a cumbersome sword and shield, though it seemed that Aveline was holding her own.

'_It seems she has something to protect as well,_' thought Ellendrya, gaining respect for the fierce woman.

As they reached a small clearing at the crest of a hill, Aveline and Ellendrya were the first to notice the ground seemed to be trembling. Stomach dropping in dread, Ellendrya realized what it must be. Before she had time to warn the others, the ogre charged up the hill and let out a deafening snarl. It charged through the group, each member only barely diving out of the way. Then the ogre turned towards Leandra. Seeing it's intent, Carver bravely jumped in front of his mother.

"You soulless bastards!" Carver cried.

In his rage, he attacked the ogre, but the massive gauntlet on its arm easily deflected it. Frozen in horror, Ellendrya could only watch as her younger brother was snatched up by the ogre and smashed to the ground again and again before being thrown to the side.

"Carver!" she finally broke through the fear.

With her vision tinted with tears and anger, Ellendrya charged the ogre. Within moments, the rest of the group also sprang into action. While Bethany did her best to hold of the lesser dark spawn that followed the ogre to the clearing, Aveline and Ellendrya focused on the massive beast that Ellendrya knew killed her brother.

Realizing she would have no luck killing the monster face to face, she yelled to Aveline,

"Aveline! I need you to keep it focused on you!" Aveline nodded and made a challenge to the ogre.

Slipping behind the beast, Ellendrya slashed ferociously at the ogre's legs and back. As Ellendrya made a deep cut behind the knee of the monster, Aveline took the opportunity to run her long sword through its throat as it lowered to closer to the ground. With that finished, Aveline and Ellendrya helped Bethany finish off the rest of the hurlocks. Turning wearily towards where Carver lay, Ellendrya saw her mother already at his side.

"Carver… Carver! Wake up! The battles over, we're fine!" Leandra spoke hysterically, not wanting to accept what was before her eyes.

"I'm sorry mistress… your son is gone." Aveline said mournfully.

"No!" Leandra said, choking back sobs. "These things will not take Carver!"

Kneeling beside her mother, Ellendrya withheld the tears that threatened to spill over as they already had with her mother. Stumbling for the right words to say, Ellendrya said softly, "Mother… I- Carver gave himself to save us."

"I don't want a hero! I want my son!" She cried. "How could you let him charge off like that? Your little brother! My little boy…" She finally broke down in sobs.

Ellendrya closed her eyes and bit her lip. She had already blamed herself the moment it happened. She couldn't do anything fast enough; she was frozen into place. And for that her brother had died.

Tears glistening on her cheeks, Bethany spoke. "Mother… we can't stay here. Carver wouldn't want his- his sacrifice to be meaningless…" she choked out.

"Allow me to commend your son's soul to the maker, mistress." Wesley stepped forward. Putting his fist over his heart, he chanted, "Ashes we were, and ashes we become. Maker, give this young man a place at your side. Let us find comfort in the peace he has found in eternity…"

Leandra, tears still streaming down her cheeks, lifted Carvers head off her lap and placed him gently on the cold ground. "I will never forget you, Carver," she said finally, finding her voice again.

Lifting her head, Ellendrya said gently, "Our lives are more valuable to him than our prayers. We need to go." Regaining control of her emotions, she stood up and turned, taking a breath before walking away. But it was no time after she turned when more dark spawn appeared.

"Flames!" Aveline spat. "We're too late!"

They attacked from all sides. Back to back, Ellendrya and Aveline did their best to keep Bethany out of range of the hurlocks' melee attacks, but there were so many. Fueled by her anger, Ellendrya's attacks became faster and faster. Constantly slipping behind her enemies, she continually stabbed them lethally. But from all the fighting previous to this, each woman began to become more and more weary. Bethany began to use more basic attacks as they didn't take up as much energy. Aveline and Ellendrya we're forced on the defensive. No matter how many dark spawn they cut down, more just seemed to arrive.

Finally being backed up against the cliff facing the clearing, Ellendrya held her daggers loosely, trying to force energy into her arms, willing them to continue to move.

"El!" Bethany called. "There's no end to them…" Hearing the desperation in her sisters' voice, Ellendrya only had time to glance at Bethany with a flash of anguish.

'_We cannot die here! I will not die!_' Ellendrya thought, fists clenching around her daggers. Jaw set, she readied herself for the rest of the dark spawn that had surrounded them. But before anyone could attack, the ground began to tremble, and Ellendrya saw the dark spawn look above them with what would be fear, were they human.

Looking to the top of a cliff, she spotted a huge dragon. Teeth bared, the dragon let out a deafening cry, making Ellendrya automatically jump into a ready position, daggers gleaming. Bethany could only watch with dread, having no energy left to fight, let alone fight a full-grown dragon. Leaping off the cliff, the dragon dove downwards, barely missing the heads off Ellendrya and Bethany. It spewed fire from its mouth already dealing with a good few dark spawn. Then, circling back around, it snatched up two dark spawn before flying higher and then dropping them to their death. Diving down again, the dragon landed among its own flames, producing more fire from its mouth. A hurlock attempted to attack the ferocious beast but did little damage. Using its tail, the dragon lased out at the dark spawn behind it, then grabbed another with its claws, crushing it to death. The dragon then turned its attention to the three women, who's weapons were still bared. Tensing, Ellendrya watched as the dragon became smaller and smaller, and before she knew it, a woman stepped out from the dust. She was older looking, probably 50 or so, but something in her eyes told Ellendrya she had seen things beyond her years. She had white hair and flashing golden eyes. The dragon-woman stepped towards the group, the last of her victims still in her hand. She had on an armor that reminded one of a mage, but with metal plates on her arms and legs.

Smirking, the woman finally spoke. "Well, well… What do we have here?" Ellendrya and her sister warily walked towards this new woman, while Wesley collapsed, Aveline helping him to the ground. Leandra was still at Carvers side, eyes bright with more tears.

"It used to be we never got visitors to the Wilds, but now it seems they arrive in hordes," the woman stated, still smirking. Feigning confidence, Ellendrya was the one to respond.

"Impressive. Where did you learn how to turn into a dragon?" she said, mirroring the dragon-woman's' smile. This caused the woman to laugh.

"Perhaps I am a dragon…" The woman said, seemingly with more meaning that the simple statement. Ellendrya's smile only faltered for a moment before returning. "If so, count yourself lucky, for the smell of burning dark spawn does nothing for the appetite," she continued. "Now, if you wish to flee the dark spawn, You should know you are heading in the wrong direction," she said as she began to walk away.

"W-wait!" Bethany stepped forward. "You can't just leave us here!" she said, a tinge of hope in her voice.

"Can I not?" the woman asked gravely. Turning back around she said, "I spotted the most curious sight. A mighty ogre vanquished. Who could perform such a feat? But now my curiosity is sated, and you are safe. For the moment. Is that not enough?" As much as she hated to admit it, Ellendrya couldn't protect what was left of her family on her own.

Stubbornly, she said, "You could teach me that trick of yours. That looks useful." This caused the woman to laugh, more freely this time.

"Oh, If only a clever tongue was all one needed! Tell me, clever child, how do you intend to outrun the blight?" The woman asked, smirk returning. Ellendrya's smile faded.

'_She's sharp… I'll have to be careful with this one._' Ellendrya thought warily.

"We need to get to Kirkwall, in the Free Marches!" Bethany said with urgency.

"Kirkwall? My, that is quite the voyage you plan. Your king will not miss you hmm?" She almost stated. This caused Ellendrya's anger about the betrayal of Ostagar to emerge.

"King Calin was betrayed… There is nothing for us here." She said through clenched teeth.

"I see…" The woman grew serious. It almost seemed the woman was no longer looking a Ellendrya as she said, "Hurdled into the chaos you fight, and the world will shake before you." This drew a quizzical look from Ellendrya as the woman turned around. Very quietly, the woman mumbled to herself, "Is it fate? Or chance? I can never decide…" Then once again facing Ellendrya and Bethany, she said, "It appears fate smiles on us both today. I may be able to help you yet."

Surprised by the woman's sudden willingness to help, Ellendrya stuttered, "A-anything you could do for us would be appreciated." But Bethany then became suspicious.

"El… Maybe we shouldn't trust her… We don't even know what she is." She said. Then Aveline spoke up.

"I know what she is. The witch of the wilds!" she said without hesitation. The woman just shrugged, unfazed by Aveline's statement.

"Some people call me that. Also Flemeth, Asha'bellenar, an old hag that talks to much." She said chuckling. "But does it matter? I offer you this: I will get your group past the horde in exchange for a simple delivery made to a place not far out of your way. Would you do this for a witch of the wilds?" she asked, almost a challenge. Keeping her temper under control, Ellendrya jokingly made a challenge of her own.

"Well, if you scorch a few more dark spawn, I'll do anything you want." But the woman was not amused.

"Unfortunately, my charity as at an end." The woman said dryly. Ellendrya felt a little better that she pulled some sort of emotion out of this woman, Flemeth.

"There is a group of Dalish elves near the city of Kirkwall. Deliver this amulet to their Keeper. Do as she asks with it, and any debt between us is paid in full." Flemeth said, handing the amulet to Ellendrya. Bethany sighed with small relief.

"But," Ellendrya slumped a little as Flemeth continued, "before I take you anywhere, there is another matter," she said, turning her gaze upon Wesley.

Ellendrya had guessed as to why the templar was fairing so badly, and hated to have it brought to light. Together, Flemeth and Ellendrya solemnly walked towards the dying man.

"No!" Aveline cried, knowing what was going to happen. "Leave him alone!" She growled.

"What has been done to your man is within his blood already." Flemeth tried reasoning. Ellendrya was a bit surprised by the sadness in her voice.

"You lie!" Aveline cried again. Ellendrya said nothing and looked at the ground. This had just happened to her minutes ago. She felt for Aveline.

"A-Aveline… She's right. I can feel the- the corruption inside- me…" Wesley coughed. A pained look came across Aveline's face.

Finally speaking up, Ellendrya said, "There must be something we can do!" Flemeth looked at the rouge sadly.

"The only cure I know of is to become a Grey Warden."

"And they all died at Ostagar," Ellendrya whispered hopelessly.

"No, not all." Flemeth stated simply, causing Ellendrya's head to snap up in surprise.

"But the rest are now beyond your reach." Aveline walked, defeated, back to Wesley's side.

"Ave-line. Listen to me…" Wesley choked.

"No… Don't ask me this Wesley!" Aveline fought the tears in her eyes. "I wont!"

"Please… the corruption- is a slow- death. I can't…" Wesley's breathing became more ragged. Aveline looked at Ellendrya for support.

"Hawke…"

"He's your husband, Aveline. I can't decide his fate." Aveline looked down at her husband for a moment before meeting Ellendrya's eyes. She nodded gravely as she turned her attention back to Wesley.

"Be strong- my love." Wesley whispered.

With a look of anguish and tears in her eyes, Aveline put her hands over Wesley's on the dagger he held weakly. Squeezing her eyes closed, both Aveline and Wesley brought the knife to the templar's chest. Only a moment passed, and Wesley nodded. Aveline pushed the dagger into her husbands' heart. He let out a muffled grunt, before falling limp. Aveline reached up and caressed her dead husbands face before closing his eyes for the last time. Flemeth took a step towards Aveline.

"Without an end, there can be no peace." She said solemnly. "It gets no easier." Turning back towards Ellendrya, she said, "Your struggles have only just begun."

* * *

><p><em>Thanks so much for reading! This is my first story so any input is appreciated! <em>

_**Disclaimer:** Bioware owns everything! _


	2. Gwaren

Ellendrya, Bethany, Leandra, and Aveline traveled the rest of the way to Gwaren with Flemeth, only running into a handful of dark spawn along the way. One night, as they set up camp, Bethany wandered over to Ellendrya.

"El? Do you have a minute?" She inquired.

"Of course. What's up?" Ellendrya replied.

"It's about Flemeth…" the young mage began. "Are you sure we can trust her? Her magic- it's different than anything I've ever sensed before. I can't describe it…"

"Well she hasn't killed us in our sleep yet has she? And she's had plenty of opportunities to let the dark spawn at us."

"I suppose… Just- be wary of her, okay? We've already lost enough…" She concluded sadly.

"I know Bethany." Ellendrya looked at her sister softly. "We'll make it to Kirkwall and everything will work out, okay? I promise." Bethany smiled sadly before returning to her tent.

_She was running. It so dark, she couldn't see a thing. Then a light, far in the distance. Flickering, the light seemed to get farther away before all returned to darkness. Exhausted, Ellendrya collapsed to her hands and knees. Leaning against one of the walls she saw a glow to her left. Intricate patterns formed the shape of a body, but she couldn't see who it was. Then on her opposite side, Ellendrya beheld the scene before her. Standing once again in the clearing, the cliff blocking one side, she saw her brother leap in front of her mother. He glanced at her briefly, a small, tired smile upon his lips and a glint of knowledge of what would most likely happen in the next moment in his eyes. Again, Ellendrya was frozen in place, unable to act or even call out even though her head was screaming for her to do something. Then, Leandra's words echoed in her head. "I don't want a hero! I want my son! How could you let him charge off like that?" Ellendrya saw the tears streaming down her mother's face. Then, in the next instant, her surroundings were gone and she was back in the darkness, the glow beside her forgotten. In the next moment, Ellendrya felt like she was being pulled apart. She tried to scream, but her voice was lost within the pain…_

Ellendrya woke up sweating, a scream barely caught in her throat. Shakily, she stood and emerged from her tent. Standing fully, she took a deep breath of the crisp night air, shivering slightly. Again and again, she remembered the feeling of being ripped apart from the inside, the pain of her blood seemingly boiling in her veins. Ellendrya shook her head, attempting to clear it.

Looking across the camp, she saw that Flemeth's fire was still going. She wandered over, seeing the witch staring into the flames, and sat down across from her.

"Bad dreams I presume?" the witch asked, keeping her eyes on the fire. "I heard you mumbling in your sleep."

"Y-yes…" Ellendrya finally replied.

"Care to share? I'm curious as to what would make the strong, composed Ellendrya Hawke so afraid hmm?" Flemeth finally met Ellendrya's light gray eyes. Something in them looked to El like she already knew the answer.

"I- don't know. I'm not really sure if it's fear exactly, but I can't really describe it. I was in a- tunnel of some sort. It was so dark. I saw my brother being killed again by the ogre…" Ellendrya stumbled a bit before continuing. "Then, after I was back in the darkness, there was a… pain. Excruciating pain that seemed to come from within me. There was no enemy for me to fight, just the pain. Then there was screaming… but it wasn't me. Then I woke up." She finished, seeing the nightmare again. She stared into the flames, trying to focus on what was in front of her.

'_Why am I even telling her this?_' Ellendrya thought to herself.

"Hmmm…" Flemeth hummed. "Was there no one else? In the darkness with you, I mean." She asked intently.

"Well, there was a glow of some sort, and it looked like a person kind of, but it was too dark…" Ellendrya replied after a moment of thought.

"Interesting," Flemeth mused.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing child. Just thinking to myself."

"Do you- think it means anything?" Ellendrya inquired.

"Well," the witch began, "dreams are simply dreams. How you decide to interpret them is entirely up to you." Ellendrya had to smile to herself a bit. _'Always talking in circles'_ she thought.

Ellendrya only remained at Flemeth's fire for a few more minutes before returning to her own tent. Wiping away the vision of her dream, she focused on her breathing, and soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, the group finally made it to Gwaren. As they began to head into the city, Flemeth stopped, causing Ellendrya and the rest of her party to turn around.

"I will depart here. I have business elsewhere I must attend to." Flemeth said.

"Very well," replied Ellendrya. "Thank you again for all you have done for us." She said, bowing slightly. Flemeth smiled slightly before turning serious.

"Do well to remember our deal, Ellendrya Hawke. It should be no great task for you to deliver the amulet."

"Of course. It will be done." Ellendrya responded with the same seriousness. After a moment, Flemeth turned.

Before walking away, Flemeth paused. "Goodbye Hawke. I wish you luck in your travels. I'm sure we'll meet again." And with that she strode off in the direction they came, and into the forest.

Ellendrya and her party traveled the rest of the distance into Gwaren.

"It seems we aren't the only ones running to Kirkwall…" Bethany mumbled. All around them, refugees mulled around, looking food, shelter, or other supplies.

"Maker…" Aveline breathed. "I've never seen so many people packed in like this…"

"We should head to the docks as soon as possible," Ellendrya said sternly, not allowing herself to think on how many people's lives must have been destroyed because of the Blight. "I'm sure the line will be long," She said as she began walking towards where she thought the docks should be located. Aveline and Bethany followed, but Leandra remained standing, causing Ellendrya to stop and look back.

"What?" she asked quizzically. Leandra smiled slightly.

"You're going the wrong way dear," she almost giggled. Ellendrya blushed in embarrassment.

"Well how the hell am I supposed to know…." She scowled. "I've never even been here." Bethany just smiled as the set of for the docks.

Once they reached the docks, it was as Ellendrya expected. The line to get a pass to board the ship to Kirkwall had at least 50 different families in it. Bethany looked over at Ellendrya, knowing she was not one to wait. The look on her face was priceless, and made Bethany laugh aloud. Ellendrya already looked bored and irritated in anticipation of waiting in line.

"Maaybe… we should come back in the morning…" Ellendrya suggested dryly.

"You just don't like waiting," Bethany told her teasingly, still laughing.

"She may be right though," Aveline commented. Both sisters looked at her, slightly surprised.

"Really though…" she continued, "This place is a feeding ground for thieves. It wouldn't be a particularly good idea to hang around unless we continually had a hand on our purses. There's also the question of if we really want to be stuck on a boat for days with hordes of people. We have supplies and coin enough to last us two days at least. I say we wait, at least until the morning. We can come back early and find a ship."

"Yes!" Ellendrya suddenly cheered. "Splendid idea Aveline!" She grinned. Patience was not one of her strongest virtues.

Bethany rolled her eyes at her sisters' eagerness. Aveline chuckled slightly and Leandra gave her daughter a soft smile.

The group made their way from the docks, pushing through the masses of people as they went. The girls chatted easily, finding comfort in each others company. It felt good to dwell on more pleasant things than the most recent events. They had all been affected. Leandra remained as they went from tavern to tavern, searching for a place to stay.

"At this rate we're going to end up sleeping outside again," Bethany moaned.

"It could be worse I suppose," Hawke sighed. "At least its not raining or anything."

"Where do we go though? There's no room at any of the places we checked," Aveline put in.

She was right. All of the taverns were full with refugees who had arrived earlier. Hawke scratched her head uncomfortably.

"Looks like we'll be camping again," She said reluctantly.

Bethany frowned unhappily. Aveline simply shrugged, knowing this is how it would most likely turn out.

The group headed back out towards the forest, but not so far from the city that they would be threatened by anything in the lingering dark. Looking around, Ellendrya realized how many people were truly affected by the blight. The set up camp not too far from Gwaren. There were at least five other camps set up around them, each with their own fires, their own families attending them.

Dinner consisted of bread, cheese, and some dry meat. There was no room for extravagance in their current situation. Ellendrya kept an eye on her mother. Leandra had barely spoken since Carver's death. Bethany sat with her, speaking softly, simply making conversation. It was one sided though. Ellendrya knew it was her fault. She knew she should've done something, anything to prevent Carver from charging at the damned ogre. But she didn't. Carver was dead, and there was no going back.

Ellendrya shook her head, attempting to clear it of the dark thoughts. She wandered over to Aveline, taking a seat beside her.

"How are you- holding up?" She asked carefully. Aveline gave her a soft smile.

"I will never forget the feeling of my hand pushing that blade through his heart," She replied darkly. "It's like his blood is still staining my hands. I can't wash it off."

Hawke leaned against her new found friend gently, offering what comfort she could.

"Not to be blunt Aveline, but you haven't mourned his death at all since it happened. It's not good to bottle these things up." She frowned slightly.

"True, but you are no different are you?" Aveline raised her eyebrow at Hawke. She grimaced.

"I can't allow my self to crumble. Not now anyways. I have to remain strong for what family I have left," she said softly, gathering her knees to her chest and hugging them tightly. "My father would do the same."

Aveline only looked softly at Ellendrya. She understood. It was not like either of them to show weakness. Tears were that weakness in their eyes. They were more alike than Aveline first realized. Both fighting for something they had to protect.

"We should take watch tonight. I don't doubt everyone here is as honest as they'd like to be." Ellendrya said, stainding. Aveline nodded.

"I'll take first watch then. I'll wake you when it's your turn." Ellendrya just nodded and headed to her tent.

Her mother and Bethany had already retired while she and Aveline were speaking. Ellendrya had seen the sadness in her mothers' eyes. She looked exhausted. Hawke decided she would rise early, and get their passes as soon as possible in the morning.


	3. To Kirkwall

Ellendrya woke before dawn the next morning. She shook Aveline awake and told her to gather her family and meet her at the docs when they were ready. Aveline nodded and began packing up camp.

Given the early hour and the fact that many of the refugees had left on the ship the previous day, there were only a few people in line to get passes to board the next ship.

"Thank the Maker," Ellendrya muttered.

"Th' ship'll be 'ere 'round midday. Make sure ye don't miss it lass. There be no refunds, ye hear me?" The man selling the passes told her sternly. No doubt many people had missed their ship and begged for refunds or something of the sort. Ellendrya nodded and murmured her thanks before moving out of the way.

Aveline, Bethany and Leandra met Hawke near the docs not too long after. Ellendrya handed each their pass. Leandra's relief was visible. She embraced Ellendrya firmly, thanking her. Ellendrya only smiled in reply.

The ship docked at the appointed time. Hawke gathered her companions and they headed towards the ship eagerly. Hawke couldn't shake the feeling that the darkspawn were getting closer by the minute. She wanted nothing more than to get her family out of harms way. The ship was small, but it was enough to fit about five families on board. Space was cramped, but Ellendrya was simply grateful that they were finally out of Ferelden.

It took three days to sail to Kirkwall. The trip was uneventful, which often had Ellendrya pacing the deck. Often times the Captain would yell at her to get back below, as to not get in the way of the sailors work. Not that they had much to do anyways. There were no storms, no unruly waves. There wasn't much for anyone to do but wait for the grueling trip to come to an end.

Ellendrya was sitting underneath the deck when the finally reached Kirkwall. High, bowing cliffs towered over them as they passed the two massive statues that hung on each side. A small shiver crawled up Ellendrya's spine as she looked up at them.

The boat docked in the Gallows and the ramp was lowered. Many of the people on board rushed out, thankful for dry land. Hawke had to admit, she wasn't one for the ocean either. There were a number of times she felt her stomach churning, ungrateful for the occasional swell rocking the ship.

Grateful to be off the ship, Ellendrya stretched and looked around. There were people everywhere. There seemed to be a concentration of refugees at the gate, angry shouts coming from the people surrounding the guards keeping them back.

"They're not letting anyone into the city," Aveline growled, glaring at the gate.

"What? That can't be!" Leandra spoke up desperately.

"It's true. Look at them all," Aveline scoweled.

_We've come this far,_ Hawke thought to herself. _There has to be a way in!_

"They're Ferelden's, just like us," Bethany remarked. "They're all fleeing for their lives."

"And they would throw us all back to the wolves! Unbelievable…"

"I'm just surprised they even let us dock," Ellendrya said dryly. She was not giving up now.

"We need to find Gamlen." Leandra spoke wistfully. "Our family has always been highly regarded in Kirkwall. He can do something. I'm sure of it!" She looked at Ellendrya hopefully.

"The guards seem to be reporting to that man," Aveline pointed.

"Let's go have a conversation with him then," Ellendrya said, leading the way.

With only a small amount of trouble, Ellendrya convinced the guard to let them talk to whoever was in charge. They were let through, only to find another obstacle in their way. There were directed to a higher ranking officer of the guard who seemed to be in the middle of a heated conversation with some soldiers, seemingly Fereldan.

"Deserters," Ellendrya growled under her breath.

"We're not staying in this pit!" what looked like the leader said angrily.

"Then get back on your ship and leave," the guard retorted. "Kirkwall has no more room for refugees." The guard remained calm, despite the angry mercs in his face.

"We've paid good coin to get here!" another man complained. The guard sighed.

"You and half of Ferelden. Look, I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do, the city is full!" It was apparent the guard was growing tired of this.

"Another guard told us you were letting some people in?" Ellendrya inquired as she reached the group of men. The head deserter gave her a _who are you?_ Look before turning his attention back to the guard.

"That's right! We've seen you let loads of people through!"

The guard gave Ellendrya an exasperated look. She felt bad for the man, but she had to find some way into the city. She simply would not allow her family to be stuck at the gates when they had finally come this far.

"Those people have had legitement business in the city or made it worth our while. I doubt you have any more coin than this bunch over here?" he asked. It was more of a statement though.

"But we have family here! Doesn't that mean anything?" Bethany tried reasoning with him.

"I've heard claims like that a thousand times over. Trust me. We'll find some ships to take you all back to Ferelden. _Eventually._ Untill then, you all stay here," he sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Our uncle is Gamlen Amell. He knows we're coming. Surely someone could find him." Ellendrya persisted. It wasn't like her to be a hindrance to people, but she absolutely had to get into Kirkwall.

"Gamlen? I know that name…" the guard said thoughtfull. Bethany perked up at this.

"Yes! He's a nobleman here in the city. Our family has an estate!" she pressed eagerly. Ellendrya shot her a look, telling her to calm down. She was rushing and it wasn't helping.

"Ha! A nobleman?" the guard guffawed. "The only Gamlen I know is a weasel who couldn't rub two coppers together!" Bethany's shoulders slumped slightly at this. Somehow, Ellendrya wasn't surprised. In reading letters from him to her mother, he never seemed like the proper type.

"Look, if he comes around, I'll bring you to him. But right now, I don't have time to-"

"What? You're gonna let them through?" The leader of the deserters interrupted him, shaking in anger. Ellendrya became wary. This could go badly.

"I didn't say anything about it," the guard shrugged, keeping his temper.

"We've been here for three days! They just got here!" the other deserter almost whined, pointing a finger angrily in Ellendrya's face. Her hands itched for her dagger.

"That's it! We're carving our way out of here! Men!" the deserter commanded.

Ellendrya already had her daggers pulled by the time she saw the men tense up. The leader went straight for the guard, attacking him angrily. Ellendrya decided he could hold his own and went for the deserters companions. Aveline pulled most of the attention, keeping the angry men at bay with her shield. Ellendrya did her best to keep the others off Bethany as she cast her devastating spells. She was almost disappointed in how simple it was to pick off each man one at a time. Their rage consumed them and they left their flanks open, making it east for Ellendrya to sneak around and backstab them one at a time. By the time it was over, Ellendrya was only slightly out of breath, and everyone remained unscathed.

"Unbelievable…" the guard shook his head as he sheathed his sword.

Ellendrya had to admit, she had a certain respect for this guard though he stood in her way. He handled himself remarkably well.

"Captain!" the guard from the front gate rushed towards them, skidding to a halt besides Hawke. "Are you alright?"

"I am. No thanks to you!" the Captain barked, clearly aggravated. "Where is everyone?" The other guard opened his mouth to answer, but the Captain didn't give him a chance. "Go find them! I want this kept under control!"

"Y-yes sir!" the guard answered as he scurried off.

"You have my thanks," he then turned once again to Ellendrya. "Look, I can't get you into the city. It's not my decision," he said almost apologetically, "but I'll find your uncle and bring him here if I can."

"That's all I can ask for," Hawke bowed her head slightly in thanks as the Captain turned up the steps, leaving them to wait.


	4. Nothing's Ever Easy

"It's been three days! This waiting has to end," Aveline grumbled, pacing back and forth.

They had picked a spot in the shade of one of the giant statues in the courtyard of the Gallows. Clearly, staying on the ground wasn't the best, but it was better than being stuck at the docks, in the throng of refugees still arriving.

"I'm sure it wont be much longer." Leandra assured her, wringing her hands together. "He must still be looking for us." It seemed to Hawke as though she was trying to reassure herself.

Ever since the Captain left to go look for their uncle, they had absolutely no news. Zero, zulch, nothing. They were all on edge, still worried that they wouldn't get into the city after all, despite everything.

"And if he's not?" Aveline turned on her.

Hawke winced. She knew Aveline didn't mean it, but it came out harsher than she might've realized. Leandra looked down, a grimace twisting her features. In the few days they'd been here, anyone could've seen the toll it was taking on their mother. There were dark circles under her eyes. She constantly worried about her two remaining children, and continued to mourn over the one they had left in Ferelden. There was a beat of silence before Ellendrya heard footsteps coming their way.

"Wait," she continued to listen. "I think someone's coming."

Lo and behold, Gamlen slipped through the gates, striding towards them uneasily.

"Leandra! Damn girl, the years haven't been kind to you," he chuckled, light hearted, but Hawke saw the tightness around his eyes. Thing's weren't going to be as easy as they thought.

Gamlen didn't look like a noble at all. His unkempt hair, ruffled clothing, and scrawny figure did nothing for Hawke's hope.

"Gamlen!" Leandra cried, entirely happy to see her brother.

She embraced him firmly, happy he was there. He paused awkwardly for a moment before returning the gesture. His façade faltered as a frown creased itself upon his face.

"I must say up front, I wasn't expecting this." He released Hawke's mother, holding her at arms length. "The Blight, your husband… dead. I'd uh… figured you'd pretty much be Ferelden for life," he finished uncomfortably.

"Oh Gamlen," Leandra nearly started weeping, "we came too late. My poor Carver didn't make it, Andraste guide him."

Gamlen's eyes filled with sorrow for his sister's loss before rubbing a hand over his face.

"Oh Maker save me." He mumbled under his breath. "Leandra, don't drop this on me here. I don't even know if I can help you get into the city." He said looking at her.

_Should've known…._ Hawke thought to herself. She and Bethany exchanged a look, hers one of annoyance, Bethany's one of despair.

"I'm more concerned about mother," Ellendrya spoke, shaking her head slightly. "Can you get her in at least?" she asked, doubting that was even possible.

"No!" Leandra objected quickly. "We stay together." Ellendrya sighed.

"I was hoping to grease some palms, but the knight commander's been cracking down. We're going to need more grease…." Gamlen explained.

_A weasel indeed_, Ellendrya thought. Aveline didn't seem excited by the thought either.

Leandra seemed to have just noticed their current situation.

"But…What about the estate? Surely father left something when he died," she asked, confusion clear on her face.

"Right… about the estate…" Gamlen rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably.

_There is no estate, of course,_ Ellendrya rolled her eyes in irritation.

"Its, um, gone… To settle a debt. I was going to write you!" He continued, trying to justify his actions. He wouldn't even look his sister in the eyes.

Leandra wasn't even angry with her brother. Defeated, her shoulders slumped.

"Then there's no hope," she nearly whispered, head hanging.

"Well, not quite," Gamlen continued. Leandra looked up at him. Her last thread of hope shining in her eyes. "I know some people that might help… if you're not too delicate about the company you keep," he chuckled uncomfortably, addressing Hawke this time.

"We don't have much choice," Ellendrya said, mulling the opportunity over in her head. "I need to get my family into Kirkwall."

"I talked to some of my contacts and I found some people who might be willing to pay your way into the city."

_But…._

"The catch is, you and your sister have to work of the debt. For a year…" he cringed slightly, knowing how his kind hearted sister would react.

"A year?" Leandra exclaimed.

"It's the best I could do!" Gamlen said, defending himself. "Trust me when I say a bunch of refugees wont get a better option anywhere else."

Hawke could only shake her head. He was right, to her dismay. They at least had an opportunity. Half of the refugees couldn't say the same. It wasn't the most ideal situation, but it could be worse.

"I'm sure we'll be free and clear before we know it," Ellendrya spoke, smiling gently at her mother.

"Excellent. I've managed to convince my contacts to come to the Gallows to meet you personally."

Ellendrya did yet another mental eyeroll. _He makes it sound like he's doing all the hard work…_ she thought wearily.

"Meeran heads up the mercenary company, The Red Iron. They're looking for recruits. Athenril… I guess you might call her a smuggler. Either one of them can help you. All you need to do is find them in the courtyard and convince them you're worth the trouble."

"He makes it sound easy…" Aveline muttered under her breath. Hawke had to agree.

"What do you think about this Bethany?" Hawke turned to her sister. She already had her mind made up, but she didn't want to force her sister into something she didn't want to do, even if it meant getting them into the city.

"We've come this far. I don't care who we work for, as long as it means we don't have to go back," Bethany replied.

"How dangerous is this smugglers work?" Ellendrya turned once again to her uncle. She saw Aveline grimace beside her. That would have to be a conversation for later.

"Well it won't be pretty working for her. She's a pretty small fish compared to the other thieves guilds around here. She's tough though, and fair, and she never deals in slaves or flesh."

"And how about this Meeran?"

"He's a hired sword. What do you expect him to be like?" he answered in a 'duh' sort of tone. Ellendrya bristled at his attitude but held her tongue. "I wouldn't bring him home for dinner or anything but he's got a decent reputation. I wouldn't have asked him if I thought he'd cross you."

"Let's find them then, and see what they have to say."

"Oh Gamlen, I don't know about this…" Leandra said as she watched the three women walk away.

"It's a lot of coin Leandra," Gamlen tried to explain. "Don't expect our name to carry the kind of weight it used to."

Hawke and her two companions left the shade of their most recent abode and down the steps to the courtyard.

"Well, what do you both think?" She inquired of the mage and warrior.

"A smugglers job seems a bit more below the radar if you ask me," Bethany replied. "It would attract less attention to me being an apostate namely."

"I doubt either job is more legal than the other," Aveline grimaced. "It makes no difference to me at this point." She sighed.

"Athenril it is," Hawke said, heading off to their left where she saw an elf speaking with some armed men.

"Are you Athenril?" Hawke asked as she approached the elf. She was slightly surprised at her being an elf in the first place. Not that she had anything against the race in the first place, but she wasn't used to elves in positions of power, no matter how underground they were.

"You must be Gamlen's niece. Interesting…" Athenril replied, scrutinizing the group in front of her. She held herself with confidence. That's good, Ellendrya thought.

"I'm not sure how much he told you about us," she continued, "But he certainly told us quite a bit about you."

_Not everything I hope…_ Ellendrya winced. The less people who knew Bethany was a mage the better.

"He didn't say anything about me did he?" Bethany asked, voicing Ellendrya's concern.

"Enough to pique our interest, provided you can justify your uncles' confidence," the elf shrugged. It didn't explain what exactly the smuggler knew, but it was enough to know that she knew something.

"I hear getting us into the city isn't cheap," Ellendrya pretty much stated. She needed to know if she could trust this smuggler, to some extent at least.

"If you're as good as your uncle claims, we're hoping you'll be worth it."

Ellendrya took note of how Athenril always said 'we'. _Good to know she at least respects her people, _she thought.

"Besides," the elf continued, "it's not every day we get offered an apostate's services," she finished, putting both Ellendrya and her sister on edge.

"It appears our uncle likes to talk," Bethany commented begrudgingly.

"The templars in Kirkwall like to think they have all of the mages properly leashed. But when has that ever been true?" Athenril sighed, noticing the tension remaining in Ellendrya's stance. "We can keep them from taking notice while you're with us. Wouldn't be the first time," she assured them. Ellendrya nodded in approval.

"Well then, tell me what you need done."

Athenril proceeded to tell Hawke about a merchant named Cavril, who cheated the smuggler and her group out of their money. All they had to do what get the pay owed, and return it to the elf.

Ellendrya had to laugh when Aveline stepped in. The merchant was also cheating refugees out of their money, buying things for much less than they were worth. Aveline had a heart for justice it seemed. That was made clear when she pulled out her dagger, holding it to Cavril's throat as she threatened both him and his men simultaneously with a beating if they didn't pay up. It worked well enough, and the merchant was sent running, telling them to take all the coin he kept in the chest.

"Here, as requested." Ellendrya dropped the coin purse into Athenril's open palm.

"Well, would you look at that," the elf mused, nodding in approval.

"Tell your uncle we'll make the arrangements. Welcome aboard Hawke."


	5. Year One

Gamlen was true to his word. Most of the jobs Athenril had the trio of fighters working weren't the cleanest. Ellendrya kept reminding herself that it _did_ get her family into the city, and it was better than killing people for coin that pissed Meeran off. Athenril started them off with easier jobs in the first month, then let them at harder things as the time passed. She didn't have much of a choice really. With one of the worst storms the coast had seen came the Qunari. There was unrest everywhere in the city. Not too long after their arrival, the mages and templars began having issues. The number of mages being smuggled out of the city was at its highest. Not that anyone working for Athenril could complain. Trouble usually meant more work for the smugglers, in turn bringing in more coin. Athenril had Hawke running around more than anyone else. Sometimes it was with Bethany and Aveline, other times with some of her men, and often times by herself.

Athenril held Hawke in high regard. Having another skilled rouge in the group was a relief. Not that her previous men couldn't get the job done, Hawke just did it more efficiently. Athenril knew she could trust the Ferelden with her hardest jobs. Jobs that were becoming more frequent.

It was the middle of the week when Ellendrya received new summons from Athenril. She had just returned from one of her jobs only two days prior. She had been gone for three days, following around some idiot noble who's rich daddy paid Athenril and her men to protect his precious son. Why he didn't ask the Red Iron or some other merc group to take care of it, Hawke had no clue. But she had been given orders, so she followed them. The boy decided to be adventurous and decided to ditch his guards. Even though he was at least twenty or so, he insisted on acting like a stubborn twelve year old, ordering his guards around like he owned them. His running off caused Ellendrya to have to track him down, fighting through all the thugs she had ever heard of in the process.

To say the least, she was lucky Bethany was a healer, lest she be covered head to toe in bruises for the next month.

Grimacing from her still sore muscles, Hawke pulled on her leather armor, tied up her auburn hair, and secured her daggers on her back before heading to the Hanged Man to meet with Athenril.

"Hawke," Athenril greeted the rouge briefly as she joined her at a table in the corner of the tavern.

"What's the job?" Hawke asked, getting right to the point. The two women didn't get on swimmingly, but they respected one another and trusted the other at each other's backs, so it didn't matter.

"A mage looking to get out of the city. Shouldn't be much unlike your other jobs. It's just one man so as long as you lay low you shouldn't have too much trouble," Athenril explained as she passed over the details to Hawke.

Opening the envelope, Hawke read through everything. One mage by the name of Jonathan Aswood. Age 23. Primal mage. No outstanding history before the last month. Had a few arguments with a few of the templars. No surprise there. Other than that, there wasn't much else.

"When are we moving him?" Hawke asked, still looking over the papers.

"Tonight, midnight."

Hawke sighed. _Looks like another long night for me_, she though wearily. What could she say? She liked her sleep…

"I'll send a few of my men with you. I wouldn't suggest bringing your two friends along. The sewers don't much seem their type," Athenril told her, smirking slightly. She could see Hawke was simply ecstatic.

"Right… I'm on it," Hawke sighed, nodding at the elf before taking her leave.

She returned to Gamlen's to find Bethany reading quietly. Her mother and Gamlen were nowhere to be found.

"Where's mother?" she asked curiously. Bethany looked up from her book.

"Welcome back," Bethany said, standing. "They went to the market to buy dinner for tonight," she then answered.

"Ah, I see."

"Does Athenril have another job for us?" the young mage asked curiously. Ellendrya shook her head.

"Just me it seems. Escorting another mage out of the city. Shouldn't be too difficult. Maker knows we've done it enough times already," she chuckled slightly, shaking her head. Bethany's mood drooped slightly at not being 'invited' on the job. She worried about her older sister when she did jobs on her own.

"Well, with Aveline's new post in the guard, it's not like she would've been able to go anyways. They seem to pay her well enough as it is," Bethany smiled at her sister.

"True." Hawke smiled a bit.

Aveline had become a good friend, despite their differences on their work. Not too long ago, she signed up for the city guard. Hawke thought she fit well there. Her heart for justice was put to use in the guard. Hawke had seen less and less of her friend as of late, but they were both busy. Aveline would write from time to time, letting Hawke and her family know how she was doing. She seemed happier now that she was providing for herself. It wasn't that she wasn't grateful for what the Hawke family did for her. Quite the contrary actually. What made her unhappy was that she felt as though she was a burden to the family. It was quite the opposite really, but she wouldn't have any of it. As soon as the opportunity arose, Aveline thanked the family for the hundredth time and moved herself to the guards' barracks in the Viscounts Keep.

"When are you moving the mage?" Bethany inquired.

"Midnight tonight," Hawke shrugged. "I think I'm going to catch up on some sleep in advance then. If you need anything you know where to find me," she said as she waved past her sister to her small cot in the other room.

Hawke fell asleep quickly.

* * *

><p>She awoke some hours later. Walking out, Hawke was just in time for dinner. She chatted easily with her mother who had opened up some to Hawke's relief. She had been steadily improving since they settled into Gamlen's place. Gamlen had been tolerable… barely. He didn't try to hide the fact that he wasn't exactly thrilled to be housing three extra bodies. Hawke manage to keep him quiet with the coin she managed to bring in. Out of the three of them, she had the least amount of patience for the man. She kept quiet though, for her mothers' sake.<p>

"I'll be off then," Ellendrya said to Bethany after her mother and uncle retired.

"Already?" Bethany regarded her sister. Hawke nodded.

"You know I always like to be early," she smiled. "Stop worrying, I can take care of myself," she rested her hand gently on Bethany's shoulder.

"I know…" the mage mumbled.

"Don't wait up for me," Hawke winked as she walked out the door.

Ellendrya made her way to Darktown, letting the torches light her way. She took the lift down, then waited at the designated meeting place for the rest of Athenril's men and the mage.

While she waited, Hawke let her mind wander. She found herself once again pondering the recent events. She still had to find time to go deliver the amulet Flemeth gave her. She would have to talk Athenril into giving her a few days off at some point.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of footsteps coming her way. Something didn't feel right. It was too early for anyone else to be arriving…

Slipping into the shadows, Hawke drew her blades quietly, waiting for whoever was approaching to come into sight.

A man in mage robes came around the corner, looking around nervously as he stopped by the spot Ellendrya was previously standing. He turned is head slightly so she could see his face. She relaxed a bit. It was the mage they were supposed to be smuggling out of the city.

Stepping into sight, she approached the man carefully. The Jonathan took notice of her and waved her over.

"Hawke?" He asked her.

"That would be me," she answered carefully. "How do you know who I am?" Normally her 'clients' only regarded her as another bodyguard.

"That doesn't matter," he shook his head hastily. "We have a problem."

"Which is…?" The man paused a moment before letting off a small spark of light from his hand. Only a few moments later, three more mages joined them. They were young. In their late teens at most.

"What is this?" Hawke hissed at the mage. "You were the only one we were supposed to move!"

"I know, but these three caught wind of my plan and insisted I take them along," he put his hands up defensively.

"Then maybe you should've kept your tongue," she spat. There was nothing for it now. Huffing once, she addressed the mage a bit more calmly.

"Given the circumstance, we need to wait for the rest of your guards. We can proceed as planned after that," Hawke instructed.

"We have to go now," the mage replied firmly. Hawke raised an eyebrow at him.

"And why is that?" she asked. The mage hesitated.

"There was another one of us," one of the other mages spoke for him. "She was supposed to come with us, but she got scared at the last second and ran off. We can only assume she went and told the templars to save her own hide," the younger mage sneered.

"Of course…" Hawke grumbled to herself. "So I assume you all want to get out before the templars come running?" They all nodded. Ellendrya could only sigh. Why did these jobs never go as planned?

"Fine. We move now," she commanded. Athenril's guards would just have to use their brains and figure out what transpired.

Hawke led the way down the ladder to the sewers. It everything smelled of decay. It made her eyes sting with the stench. The four mages following her all had the same reaction. Breathing as little as possible, Hawke continued.

They crept along as quietly as they could without stepping in some sort of muck. Hawke led them through the twisting chambers of the sewers, only referencing her map occasionally. She had been down here so many times she had most of it memorized. The tunnels that lead to Hightown and the Gallows were marked off at their entrances with x's. No mage would be too pleased to be accidentally led back to the same place they were trying to escape.

Everyone was alert. The youngest mage, a petit looking girl, jumped at most sounds. She even scared herself by her own shadow a few times. They had been walking for about twenty minutes or so when Hawke spotted the opening to the smuggler's docks. She breathed a sigh of relief; grateful they hadn't run into any trouble on the way here. Unfortunately, she relaxed a moment too son.

Before she knew it, Hawke heard the twang of a bow and an arrow hissing through the air. Said arrow lodged itself solidly in her left shoulder, right below her collarbone. Hissing in pain, she drew one of her daggers with her good arm. The mages all took a ready stance, staffs drawn.

"Looks like the girl was right!" a templar spoke, emerging from behind the wall of the entrance of the sewers. Six more followed him out, swords at the ready. Ellendrya cursed under her breath. She wouldn't have been so worried, but she didn't know how experienced her company was, and she only had one arm.

"So she did go running to the templars then, as we suspected," Jonathan hissed.

"Hand those mages over to us Serah, and you get to walk," the templar offered.

_Of course…_ Hawke thought grimly. _That's what they all say…_

"I don't think so," she said simply.

"No then? Too bad," the templar hummed. "Such a pretty face to have to go to waste. Men!" he then commanded.

Hawke readied herself mentally. She was the only melee type fighter here, and half of one at that. She braced herself as the templars charged.

Ellendrya kept the templars at bay best she could, but unfortunately with her injured arm, she could only manage one or two at a time. She struggled to against each templar, doing the best she could while her left arm hung limp at her side. All together, the mages seemed to be holding their own. They watched each other's backs, trying to keep up barriers as others attacked. Hawke managed to dispatch one templar, making it easier for her to focus on the other more fully. She parried each thrust and swing, kicking and stabbing when the opportunity arose. She wasn't used to fighting with one hand, and the size of her dagger put her at a disadvantage. She was put on the defensive as the templar continued his unrelenting attack. With every blow she tried to formulate some way to get close enough to pierce the weak spots in his armor, but she wasn't allowed enough time. Fortunately, the mages behind her had finished off their last opponent. It was enough to give the last templar pause. Taking the opportunity, Hawke spun around from her most previous dodge and brought her blade cleanly across the templars throat. The man let out a strangled groan before falling limply to the ground. Hawke came out of her stance wearily, leaning against the wall of the tunnel to support her weight.

"Hawke!" Jonathan called as he rushed over to her, his healing magic ready at his fingertips. Seeing his intent, Hawke waved him off.

"There's no time," she said through clenched teeth, her shoulder throbbing. The arrow was still lodged there, but she knew she would only bleed more if she pulled it out.

"But your shoulder…" he began.

"Go! All this will be for nothing if more templars show up! Go now!" she told him harshly.

The mage hesitated another moment before nodding and following is companions onto the small ship docked in the harbor. Hawke stayed long enough to make sure they got away without trouble, watching the ship till its small light disappeared over the horizon. She sat on the dock, taking a moment to build the determination to make the trip home. She would draw too much attention walking around Kirkwall with an arrow in her shoulder. She unlatched her daggers from her back and retrieved a small roll of gauze from her pack. She placed the small bundle on her lap before examining the arrow in her shoulder. She grabbed the end of it firmly. Taking a deep breath, she counted to three before pulling it out quickly. She let out a grunt, muffled by her clenched jaw. Quickly as was possible, she rapped the gauze around it as tightly as she could and tied it off using her teeth. She then slung her daggers over her right shoulder and made off for Gamlen's house.

* * *

><p>She reached her most recent home a few hours before sunrise. Stumbling up the stairs, she made her way as quietly as she could into the house. On the small table in the middle of the room, Bethany had left a bowl with water and a rag for Ellendrya as she always did.<p>

Ellendrya lowered her daggers to the ground as softly as she could and removed her armor, changing into a pair of loose trousers and remaining in the already bloodstained shirt she always wore under her armor. Removing as much fabric out of the way of the wound as was possible, she began cleaning the still bleeding wound. She dabbed away the dried blood carefully, trying not to agitate the wound further. Holding the cloth to the small hole in her shoulder, Ellendrya retrieved her kit from on top of the desk near the door. She pulled out a small needle and some fine wire. She had just finished the process of stitching herself up when Bethany entered the main room. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, it took her a moment to notice the rouge sitting on the floor.

"El!" She exclaimed, surprised. She then realized what her dear sister was doing.

"El, what are you doing? What happened?" She asked worriedly, rushing to her sister's side.

"Just a scratch," Ellendrya insisted, though she knew it was anything but.

"Why didn't you wake me? I could've healed you in no time," the mage frowned, inspecting the now angry jagged red line on her sisters' shoulder.

"Would you try to be a bit more quiet? I'd rather not have mother wake up only to fuss over me."

Bethany gave her sister a stern look.

"What?" Ellendrya asked innocently.

"You know what," Bethany only rolled her eyes. "What happened? I thought it was supposed to be an easy job?"

"Idiot mage decided to bring his little friends with him, only to have one of them run off and tell the templars in the process. We got through the sewers just fine but they were waiting for us at the docks. Damn archer caught me square in the shoulder," Ellendrya explained.

"What about Athenril's guards? Did they do nothing?"

"We had to go without them. Not that it would've mattered anyways but the four of them decided they needed to try and get to the ship before their little friend told the templars. They showed up not too long after I did and we took off as soon as possible," she shrugged. "I'm just hoping they actually tried to figure out what happened and told Athenril."

"If they didn't, Athenril won't be particularly happy with you," Bethany winced. They both knew what happened when things didn't go as Athenril expected them to.

"I know… I'll talk to her right after I wash up though. There's no use in waiting," Hawke said. Bethany only nodded, knowing it was useless to try and convince the rouge to rest first.

Bethany went to work on cleaning as much mud and… other substances out of Hawke's armor as she could. Hawke would never walk around the city in normal clothes. It was too risky. Ellendrya took the rag and scrubbed herself best she could. They clearly didn't have servants so if they wanted a bath, they would have to get it themselves, and she just didn't have time. She replaced her dirty shirt with another sleeveless one Bethany had set out for her. Bethany insisted that Hawke at least let her put some healing ointment on her wound before rapping it up tightly and helping her sister re-don her armor. It was dawn when Hawke was ready to set out again.

She reached the tavern uneventfully, taking the table she always met Athenril at, and waited for the small elf to arrive.

"Can I get'cha anythin' love?" Nora, the barmaid asked her.

"Just water. Please," Hawke answered briefly, giving the woman a small smile.

"Comin' right up."

Hawke sipped her water gingerly, wanting nothing more than to just put her head on the table and sleep. Unfortunately, that would have to wait.

"Well, don't you look like shit," Athenril said, taking a seat.

"That tends to happen walking through the sewers in the middle of the night," Hawke retorted dryly.

"What happened there?" Athenril asked, gesturing at the bit of bandage peaking out from under the leather armor.

"Arrow, nothing bad," Hawke shrugged.

"Right… So care to tell me why my men were left standing for a few hours at the meeting point?" Athenril wasn't exactly angry, but it was clear she wasn't particularly happy either.

"Ser Aswood decided it would be fun to bring along his mage friends. There were three of them, younger than he. Come to find out, there was a fourth, but she bailed out, running to the templars," Hawke explained wearily. She was over being mad about it. It was done. "The lovely mages insisted we leave early. They wanted to try to get to the ship and get out before the templars came running. Unfortunately for me," she gestured to her shoulder, "they were waiting for us at the docks. How they found it I don't know, but they did, we fought, we won, the mages got out."

Athenril studied the rouge in front of her before shaking her head. She couldn't really be angry at the rouge. She got the job done in the end, and that's all that mattered. She retrieved a purse from her belt and handed it to Hawke.

"Can't say I'm thrilled you did it on your own, but you got it done. That's all I needed," she said, standing from the table. She paused before walking away. "And Hawke? Do try to be more careful. We'd all be so lost without you," the elf smirked, feigning innocence.

Hawke only glared at her before the elf walked away.

* * *

><p><em>I know its a day late... but Merry Christmas everybody! <em>

_Luckily, there's no school as of the moment so I'm able to post more often. We'll see how it goes once school starts again in another week and a half :p_

_Thanks for reading!_

_**Disclaimer:** Bioware owns all_


	6. The Will

_First of all I would just like to thank everybody! It's really encouraging to see people adding this story to their favorites and reviewing. It really makes me want to continue writing. So thank you all so much for reading! _

_Also, sorry it took so long to update again. With the holidays and all I've been busy entertaining family and such, so many apologies!_

_Happy New Year!_

* * *

><p>Ten months. They were so close to the end Ellendrya could smell it. Athenril had been sending both her and her sister on jobs, day in and day out. She was pushing them hard. Recently, many of the jobs had been fending off the Coterie. They had been wiping out smaller groups as of late. Whether it was physically fighting off the Coterie's men or just redirecting them away from Athenril and her group, Hawke was the one who took care of most situations. She knew it was a part of the job, a way to pay off the debt of getting her family into Kirkwall, but her temper grew shorter by the day. Gamlen wasn't helping much either. Leandra and Bethany had begun to ask questions, and he seemed a bit shady to Ellendrya.<p>

She had just finished one of Athenril's more mediocre jobs. A simple delivery. The only reason she had Hawke doing it was because it was a delivery to someone in the Gallows. She returned home, not as tired as most jobs left her, only to find an argument ensuing.

"My children have been in servitude. Servitude! For almost a year now! They should be nobility!" Leandra was saying to Gamlen as Hawke walked in the door.

"If wishes were poppy, we'd all be dreaming," Gamlen retorted.

Attempting to keep the peace, Hawke stepped in.

"This is the way things are, Mother. Gamlen can't change it now," she said softly, trying to reason with her mother.

Not that she was siding with Gamlen of course. Her mother was right, but there was no use in angering Gamlen when it was his home they were allowed to stay in after all.

"Your mother was supposed to marry the Conte de Launcet, and instead she ran off with that Ferelden apostate," Gamlen wrinkled his nose in disgust. "You don't get to stay the favorite when you do that," he said, turning back to his sister.

So that's what it was. This is why Gamlen had been so hostile to his sister since they arrived. He was jealous. Their parent's loved Leandra, and for all he cared, it was more than they loved him.

Hawke could see Gamlen's comment hit hard with her mother. She often spoke fondly of her parents when they lived in Ferelden. It was apparent she cared a great deal for them. Shaking her head a moment, Leandra continued.

"Where is father's will? If I could just see it for myself," she asked.

"It's not here, all right? It was read, it went in the vault," he answered harshly. "No one needed to read it again.

"Did Grandfather mention Mother in his will at all?" Hawke asked her uncle, vying for more details.

"Our father died when you were still in pinafores lass. You can hardly expect me to remember!"

"Sounds like a yes to me," Bethany said quietly. Hawke agreed with her. Gamlen was way to wound up over letting Mother see the damned will. It was starting to get on her nerves.

"That touched a nerve…" Hawke addressed her uncle, sneering. "Just what exactly are you hiding?" She asked bluntly.

"Nothing!" He insisted. "But you still won't be seeing the bloody thing. It's still locked up on the estate, and that's long out of my hands."

"You didn't take your parents' will?" Bethany pressed, regarding her uncle suspiciously. She wasn't dropping the subject as Gamlen had hoped. He sighed.

"It was old news. You think I've been sitting here for twenty-five years waiting for Leandra to slink back?" he glared at his sister. His tone made Ellendrya what to slap him… or something. She couldn't stand the egotistical weasel of a man.

"Who bought the estate, Gamlen?" Leandra spoke, trying reason with her brother. "Perhaps I could speak with them. Was it the Reinhardts?"

"No one you know," he responded sharply. "Get used to Lowtown sister. That's where we're going to stay," he said finally, walking to his room and slamming the door behind him.

Leandra could only shake her head sadly as she sat in front of the fireplace. When it was certain Gamlen was going to stay in his room, Bethany approached her sister, who was reading a message from Athenril.

"I hate to think badly of family," she began, "but… did Uncle Gamlen seem a bit slippery we he talked about Grandfather's will?" she asked. Ellendrya nodded in agreement, finishing up her letter.

"If he, say… 'invested' money that was supposed to be mother's, do you think he would tell us?" she continued. Hawke let out a bark of laughter.

"I doubt he could say 'Good morning' without lying twice," Hawke responded sarcastically. "I believe its time to find that will."

"Good, I'm glad we agree," Bethany nodded, practically knowing already that she would. "Gamlen told me gave the estate to a slaver who beat him in dice. Apparently our ancestral home is now a base for slavers from all over Thedas," she grimaced.

"Slavers? That man…" Ellendrya growled angrily. "I think I'm going to have to have a little chat with our uncle…"

"Now now sister. That can wait," Bethany said attempting to at least delay her sister. "There's clearly a reason mother didn't talk about him much," she shook her head.

"Seriously though," she continued, "those scum have no right to our family's things. We should break in there, get the will for mother," she said quietly as to not be overheard, excitement underlying in her voice.

Hawke had to admire her sisters' spirit. She agreed completely with the mage.

"Good to know we're on the same page," she said.

"I've already talked to both of them. Gamlen said they guard the front entrance well."

_That could be a problem,_ Ellendrya grimaced. Not that she expected to be able to simply waltz in and ask kindly to get in the vault.

"But," she continued, "Mother gave me her old key. She said it would unlock the cellar. Apparently the sewers run right beneath the house!" she said excitedly.

"Brilliant," Hawke said, grinning. "We'll go tonight then." Bethany simply nodded before nonchalantly strolling into their room.

* * *

><p>Hawke and her sister waited for their mother and uncle to retire to their rooms and fall asleep before creeping out of the house.<p>

"If we can," Hawke regarded her sister, "we should try to avoid drawing much attention. I'm sure there'll be guards in the cellar as well. Just be careful." Bethany nodded as they made their way to Darktown.

They reached Darktown without much trouble. The streets at night are never safe in Kirkwall, but they somehow managed to avoid unwanted attention. Hawke walked confidently up the stairs and turned the corner that lead them to the entrance to the estate.

"You ready?" She turned to Bethany, who was full of excitement. Hawke had to laugh. She could be such a girl sometimes.

"Ready if you are," she grinned back at her sister.

"Let's do it then."

Hawke climbed the somewhat hidden ladder until she reached a door. She inserted the key and it unlocked, to her relief. She opened the hatch as quietly as she could and crawled up, Bethany following close behind.

Hawke took in their surroundings, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness. There were a few torches in the room, which helped. They were in a large room with barrels adorning one side, stacked one on top of the other. There was a set of stairs in the opposite corner and a door straight ahead of them. She listened carefully before standing to her full height of about 5'5". Waving Bethany in, they closed the hatch quietly and proceeded.

Listening intently, Hawke raised a hand to halt their movement. She heard light footsteps and grumbling coming from the direction of the stairs. Holding her breath, she silently drew one of her knives and waited for the person to come into sight. A guard descended the stairs, mumbling something about the late shift. Hawke and Bethany remained frozen, practically caught in the middle of the floor. Deciding it would be better than waiting for the man to see them, Hawke flicked her wrist, sending her knife flying into the mans throat. His eyes widened in surprise before he let out a choked gurgle and slumped softly to the ground. Bethany looked at her feet as her sister retrieved the knife. Hawke knew the mage had no heart for taking lives, but Hawke saw it as making sure they got out unscathed, and that meant doing what was necessary.

Hawke quickly did a scan of the room. Determining no one else followed the guard, she took a peek into the other room. Finding only stray crates, she made her way towards the stairs, Bethany close on her heels.

They climbed the stairs silently. Hawke could hear her sisters' soft breathing behind her. Carefully, they reached the top of the stairs and rounded a corner to find two more guards speaking on the opposite side of the room. There was a doorway on the opposite side of the room as well as one to their left farthest away on the wall. More large barrels lined the walls. There was a stack of them nearest the two girls on their left and farther along the wall next to the guards on their right.

"I heard Larson's got a promotion," one guard was saying.

"Promotion? Well I'll be damned," the other grumbled.

"Yeah. He's got a spot as a personal guard now. Lucky bastard. I'll make him buy me a drink next time we have leave," the guard laughed.

Hawked motioned to her sister, hugging the wall until she reached the stack of barrels to their left. She slid behind them, keeping to the shadows. She made her way along the wall in the small space the stacks left until she reached the small side room. The guards continued their conversation, oblivious to the intruders.

Hawke did a quick once over of the room, spotting a small ornamented chest in one of the corners. Picking the lock easily, she peered inside. She was surprised at what she found. Inside the chest was a portrait of their mother, donned in noble's clothing and a tiny ring on her finger. She looked young and beautiful, though there was something noticeable in her eyes that spoke of unhappiness and longing. Tucking the portrait safely away in her pack, Ellendrya made her way back to her sister who was watching the door. The guards were still talking. There was no way to slip past them undetected to the next hallway.

Bethany looked to her sister for their next move. Hawke had said they wanted to avoid much attention, but how were they supposed to do that when there were guards pretty much standing on the spot they needed to go? The mage raised her staff in question but Hawke shook her head. Motioning for her sister to step out of the way, Hawke made her way back around the barrels towards the corridor they entered through. She retrieved one of her small explosives from her pouch. Lighting it, she tossed it back into the hallway and quickly tiptoed back to her sister. They didn't have to wait for long before a loud _pop_ was heard. The guards' heads snapped up at the sudden noise.

"What was that?"

"I- I don't know. Should we check it out?"

"Yes you dim wit. That's our job," the guard said, smacking his partner over the head. Treading wearily, they made their way over to the corridor, leaving the path open for Hawke and Bethany to tip toe through the next doorway.

Turning another corner, Hawke peered into a large open room, with two more guards standing directly in their path. There was no avoiding this battle.

Nodding to Bethany, Hawke drew her daggers and stepped into the open. Twirling them confidently, she strode towards the two slavers, calling out to them.

"Excuse me boys," she called, causing them to jump slightly, "Would you mind helping little old me to the vault hmm?" she taunted. They drew their blades at this.

"Those daggers look awfully dangerous," one of them sneered. "How bout you put them away and we can see how much you're worth?" Ellendrya let out a sharp laugh.

"I don't think so," she said dangerously. As if on cue, a fireball landed directly in front of the two men, causing them to jump back in alarm.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Ellendrya engaged the men, blocking and spinning when appropriate. She had to give it to them; they at least had some experience. It was more than she could say for half the thugs she was accustomed to fighting. With the help of Bethany's magic, they dispatched both guards without much trouble. Unfortunately, hearing the trouble the slavers from the next room came rushing in.

_So much for being discreet,_ Hawke thought to herself begrudgingly as she engaged the new onslaught.

There were four new men; one dual-wielder, one archer, and two swordsmen. Bethany put a barrier around herself, knowing Hawke probably wouldn't be able to keep all of their attention at once, though she did her best. They fought vigorously. In the end, Ellendrya came out with a few cuts and bruises, but nothing that would impede their progress.

Reaching the next room, the pair came face to face with the Magister.

"Did that bastard Gamlen put you up to this?" he sneered confidently. "I knew I should've slit his throat," he shrugged, pulling out his staff.

_I'll have to remind Gamlen to thank me for saving his life,_ Hawke growled to herself.

Both Hawke and Bethany readied themselves. At the mage's command, a stream of men made their appearance. There were at least six of them, if not more. Bethany took care of two right off the bat with her magic, sending a huge explosion at them. Hawke knew she had to somehow get at the magister. It was simple strategy. Take out the leader, and the followers tend to lose their resolve, making it easier for them to be picked off. Unfortunately, this leader happened to be surrounded by what seemed like a horde of men.

Hawke started off with a few throwing knives, lodging them solidly in the throats of three men before the battle really began. Two remained, as well as the mage. Bethany shot her spells, keeping the mage occupied while Ellendrya engaged the two remaining men. She was lucky she had Carver to train with when she was younger. These men used a similar technique as Carver. As he used to anyways…

Hawke's momentary loss of focus caused her to stumble as one of the men brought his blade down forcefully, only allowing her a moment to block. Occupied with that, the other man managed to shift to her side. He brought his blade across his body, slicing through the rogue's light armor. Ellendrya hissed in pain and stumbled backwards, clutching her side. She steadied herself in time to parry another thrust. She managed to deflect the blade to the side with one dagger, leaving him open to her other blade. Quickly and cleanly, Ellendrya brought her blade up and thrust it through his chest between the cracks in his splint mail. Fully focusing on the other man, Hawke managed to defeat him with little trouble, ignoring the gash in her side. Realizing his situation, Hawke saw a flash of panic in the magister's eyes. One of Bethany's simple attacks hit him hard in the stomach, sending him sprawling backwards into the wall. Hawke approached him quickly before he had time to scramble to his feet and plunged her dagger into his chest. She saw the life drain out of him as his eyes became glazed and unseeing.

Hawke wiped her blades clean as Bethany approached her. Ellendrya clutched at her side as she remembered her injury.

"May I?" Bethany gestured to her wound. Knowing she wouldn't take no as an answer, Ellendrya only nodded as she slid down the wall, sitting on the floor.

She felt the magic cooling the sting in her side as it knit the skin and other damaged tissues back together. She sighed in relief when it was finished.

"Thanks," she smiled at Bethany as she stood. Bethany only smiled and nodded in reply.

"That's the vault!" Bethany exclaimed in a whisper as they climbed the last set of stairs. "Everything we want to know about our family is inside."

Opening the door with the key from Leandra, Hawke stepped inside the small L shaped room and looked around. There were a few chests and crates along the walls of the room, but many of them had already been opened and stripped of their wares. Both women were somewhat saddened by this, but they didn't come for any family jewels, no matter how nice it would've been to find some.

In the back of the room was a chest that seemed to be unopened. Unlocking it, Ellendrya found only a few papers inside. Looking each over, she came across what looked like a will.

"Look at this," she said, handing it to Bethany.

"This is it!" she replied excitedly. "It's Grandfather's will! Mother needs to see this as soon as possible."

"Let's hurry then. I've had enough of this cellar anyways."

* * *

><p>Ellendrya and Bethany made it safely back to Gamlen's in record time. Hawke had to nearly restrain her sister from bolting ahead. As they walked through Kirkwall, Ellendrya read the will over. What she saw only made her angrier.<p>

"…so I'm just saying, blood's blood and all… and you are taking advantage of my hospitality," Gamlen was addressing his sister when Ellendrya and Bethany returned. "It's only fair if you make somewhat of a… monthly contribution," he continued, pacing back and forth.

"You sold my children into servitude, and now you want me to pay rent?" It was clear Leandra was angry.

Ellendrya took a place by her mother's side, glaring daggers at her uncle. He squirmed under her gaze.

"Er… maybe just put something towards food…" he amended, wringing his hands together.

"We found the will," Ellendrya spoke. Gamlen wouldn't even look up.

"He forgave you mother! Grandfather left you everything," Bethany said, handing the will to Leandra.

"Er… Uh… I should… Maybe…" Gamlen looked around frantically, looking for some excuse to get away.

"To my daughter Leandra, and all children born of her," Leandra read aloud, "the estate in Hightown and all associated revenues…" she trailed off in disbelief.

"Check out the part where Gamlen is only left a stipend - to be controlled by you," Ellendrya sneered at her uncle. It may have been harsh, but in Ellendrya's eyes, her uncle deserved it. It seemed their Grandfather knew of Gamlen's true character and left everything to Leandra, knowing she would be responsible and watch after the estate. He couldn't have known Gamlen would take away that chance.

"Gamlen, how could you?" Leandra regarded her brother with a mix of sadness and disappointment swimming in her eyes.

"You're the one who ran off, Leandra. What happened to 'Love is so much more important than money'?" Gamlen tried pitifully to defend himself. It was a weak argument, but he worked it as hard as he was able.

"It is!"

"You didn't even come home for the funeral!" he spat angrily.

"The twins were a week old!" Leandra retorted exasperatedly.

"We all have our burdens. Mine was looking after a life you abandoned," he pointed a finger accusingly at his sister. Anger and desperation colored his tone. "How long was I supposed to wait?"

"I doubt you waited until the ashes were cold," Ellendrya said dangerously.

"I took care of father. I stayed! And all he could talk about on his deathbed was Leandra," he sneered at his sister angrily. Taking a breath, he calmed himself before continuing.

"Look, Leandra. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it, but I did. And there's nothing I can do to get it back."

"I don't expect that Gamlen," Leandra said, softening a bit. "It's enough to know that Mother and Father didn't die angry."

"I'll petition the viscount for rights to the estate, and Maker willing, you'll have you're 'house' back within weeks."

"You don't have the coin or standing to even get an audience with the Viscount," Gamlen said drearily. "You've got to be someone in this city to live in that house again."

"Then I had better get started."


	7. Future Plans

_Just so everyone knows, school has officially started again, much to my dismay. I promise I will try to update as often as I can! _

* * *

><p>One year. That's how long it had been since the Hawke family arrived in Kirkwall. Bethany and Ellendrya had been in servitude for a year now.<p>

Ellendrya woke the morning of their anniversary to a runner knocking at Gamlen's door. She opened the door sleepily and handed the messenger some coin before retrieving the message and closing the door.

_Hawke,_ it read.

_Your year's up and you're free to go. Despite what you think, we had a good thing working together. I might pass along an opportunity or two, if you're willing to get your hands dirty. Stay safe._

_Athenril_

Even though the elf had squeezed as much work out of Ellendrya as she could, it put food on the table for Hawke's family and paid the bills. Even if it wasn't pleasant working for her, Ellendrya respected the smuggler greatly.

"What's that?" Bethany asked as she walked in groggily.

"From Athenril," Ellendrya smiled. She handed the note to her sister. Bethany read it quickly, a huge smile gracing her features.

"We've done it!" she said grinning. "Oh Maker I thought we were going to have to do that forever. But we did it! We're officially in Kirkwall," she embraced her sister tightly. Ellendrya laughed gleefully.

There was a nagging at the back of her head though. Athenril was their source of coin. Without working for her, they would have to land something big unless they wanted to spend the rest of their days doing small jobs and remaining in Lowtown. But Ellendrya would let her family enjoy a few days of rest before going back to work. They had enough coin for that at least.

The next two days were relaxed. Ellendrya and Bethany spent time with their mother, chatting and taking walks around the bazaar. They family truly settled into Kirkwall, now confident they weren't going to get kicked out. As the days passed, Ellendrya could see that her sister realized what working under Athenril had done for them, and that they were on their own now.

"El? Do you have a minute?" Bethany approached her sister on the third day after their release.

"Bethany. I was just about to go out. Care to join me?" Bethany nodded and they headed out the door.

"What do you need?" Hawke prompted when Bethany didn't say anything.

"I was just thinking, the past year, we've managed with the coin we earned and we've had barely and trouble whatsoever with the templars. What are we going to do now? Athenril can't hide me anymore. And how are we meant to get coin?" She said worriedly. Hawke had already though about this, yet she didn't manage to come up with any solid answers.

"I've been thinking about it," she answered slowly. "There have to be some jobs around here. We'll have to search of course. I think if we can land a big one, we'll be set. At least for a little while. As for the templars, we do what we've always done. Lay low and do our best to not draw any attention. We'll manage some way, I'm sure of it," she smiled at her sister, reassuring her. "I was thinking about going to the Hanged Man tonight to see if I can find anything. I'll let you know what I find." Bethany only nodded, worry still prominent in her eyes.

That night, Ellendrya did as she said she would and headed out to the Hanged Man to see what there was to see. She normally didn't spend much time in the tavern, as she normally was too tired or simply didn't have the time. Upon entering the pub, it was mildly crowded, but not totally packed. Ellendrya chose a spot at a table in the corner of the room so that she would be able to see the entire room. Ordering a drink, Hawke settled down to wait.

She watched as a group of men meandered into the tavern, taking a seat at the large table in the middle of the room. They all spoke excitedly.

"I can't believe we got in! Granted we're just guards, but still!" a man with shaggy brown hair was saying.

"I know! We're goin' to be rich!" his friend exclaimed. This piqued Hawke's interest.

"That's if we all come out alive," a balding man said. "These are the deep roads we're talkin' about," he said darkly. The other two men became nervous.

"Well yeah," the brunette started, "but he hired us because we'll be able to fight 'em off. We'll be fine!" he laughed heartily, reassuring himself and his comrades.

"Bartrand is gon' have his hands full. How do you think he's gon' get the funding for all of this?"

"Who knows? It's not our problem to worry about the coin anyways. As long as I get my share afterwards."

Hawke memorized Bartrand and his coin problem before standing from her seat and meandering over to the men.

"Excuse me gentlemen," she said sweetly, "but do you think you could possibly tell me how to find Bartrand? I find I need to speak with him."

"You sweet thing? You wouldn't be thinkin' of joinin the expedition now would you?" the brunette looked her over, a gleam in his eye that made Hawke uncomfortable.

"I might be. It's no business of yours," she shrugged.

"A pretty lady like you shouldn't have to see all that darkness down there. Why don't you just go along and leave the fighting to us," he smiled at the rogue. Hawke rolled her eyes mentally.

"I assure you, I can take very good care of my self. But thank you for your concern," she smiled sweetly, annoyed as she was. The men continued to persist. Looking her over, the balding man of about 30 spoke.

"You'd be daft to go down there lass. Too dangerous," he said grimly.

"That's right," the brunette said. "So how 'bout you run back to the Blooming Rose an' maybe meet me there later," he winked. Hawke's irritation broke open as she drew her dagger and pointed the tip at the man's throat.

"How bout," she nearly growled, "you tell me where Bartrand is, or I bleed you until you tell me." The mans eyes widened in surprise. The balding man simply sat and watched with disinterest while the young mans friend reached for his blade.

"Don't," Hawke's eyes flicked dangerously to the mans hand on his blade.

"H-he's in Hightown," the brunette stuttered. "Just ask around, a-and someone'll direct you to him."

"See now? Was that so hard?" Hawk sheathed her blade. She turned to walk away, then paused and faced the young man. "One more thing."

"What…?" the man asked nervously. Clenching her fist, Hawke sent a punch square to his jaw, sending him sprawling backwards.

"For calling me a whore," she smiled menacingly before turning and striding out of the Hanged Man, the balding mans booming laughter following her out.

The next morning, Hawke gathered Bethany and set off for Hightown, thinking all the way how she would convince him to take Bethany and herself along. Once they got to Hightown, all Hawke had to do was as around, like the man said.

"Bartrand?" Hakwe asked as she walked up to a busy looking dwarf with the typical beard braids and sandy blond hair.

"Who's asking?" he grumbled, looking at the papers in his hands.

"Hawke. We heard about the expedition. You still letting people on?"

"No," he said bluntly, causing Hawke to be taken aback.

"What?" she blurted. Taking a moment to compose herself, she continued. "You can't only be taking a few guards into the deep roads. Do you know how many darkspawn are down there?"

"Yeah, in fact I do. Sod off human."

"You're gonna need more than that if you wanna come out alive, let alone rich," she persisted. "You could use us."

"No!" the dwarf grew frustrated. "Andraste's tits human! You know how many people want to hire on to this expedition?"

"But surely you'll need all the help you can-" Bethany began to interject, but was cut off.

"No! You're too late! Already done!" he said exasperatedly. "This is the type of venture that can make a man for life. I'm not about to take a chance hiring some random humans!"

"We've fought and _killed_ darkspawn. How many of your hired men can say the same?" Hawke challenged.

"Get it line human," was his response. "Half of Kirkwall wants to be my best friend right now." Hawke clenched her jaw, refraining from saying something stupid. "You're looking for a way out of the slums right? You and every other Fereldan in this dump. Find another meal ticket," he said, aggravated as he turned and strode off. Hawke could only growl in frustration before turning to her sister, who had a look of panic in her eyes.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Bethany said hopelessly. "We've got nothing to stop the next person who tries to sell us out. The expedition was our last chance…" Retaining a demeanor of calm, Hawke responded.

"We've made a name for ourselves this past year," she told her sister softly. "We'll find something."

"We have to… We need status, coin, something we can hide behind. As long as we're just refugees, we're no one." Bethany sighed. "Maybe Gamlen knows someone who can talk to Bartrand for us…"

"Gamlen is the reason we've been here for a year," Hawke growled. Not that she wasn't grateful for getting into the city in the first place, it was just that Gamlen wasn't on Hawke's good side, to say the least.

"I know," Bethany sighed, "but he's all we've got. Maker save us… We might as well ask. Otherwise, I don't know what we'll do."

Hawke could only nod as they walked away from the merchant's guild, unending thoughts and ideas churning in her head. Deep in thought, it took her a second to realize someone had bumped into her, and another moment to realize that someone managed to cut her purse of her belt.

"Hey!" she exclaimed as she took off after the thief. Before she could get close, the boy darted around the corner, and proceeded to get pinned to the wall with what seemed like a crossbow bolt through his shoulder. Rounding the corner, she saw a dwarf returning his crossbow to his back. He had the typical build of a dwarf, but sported a clean-shaven face, which surprised Hawke and her sister.

"I once knew a guy who could take every coin out of your pockets by just smiling at you. But you? You don't have the style to work Hightown, let alone the merchants guild," the dwarf held out his hand expectantly. The young thief dropped the coin purse into his open palm. "Might want to find your self a new line of work," he said, giving the boy a solid punch, ripping the bolt out of his shoulder, and sending him on his way. "Off you go.

The dwarf approached Hawke and her sister, tossing the purse to Hawke when he was close enough. Hawke regarded the dwarf with interest.

"How do you do? Varric Tethras, at your service," the dwarf introduced himself, twirling the bolt he had just used through his fingers before returning it to its place on his belt.

"I apologize for Bartrand. He wouldn't know an opportunity if it hit him square in the jaw," He said, smiling in amusement.

"And you would?" Hawke regarded him with a mix of interest, surprise, and suspicion. She had learned not to trust anyone she didn't know anything about.

"I would! What my brother doesn't realize is that we need someone like you. He would never admit it either," Varric laughed. "He's too proud. I, however, am quite practical," he shrugged.

"What makes you so certain we can help? You know nothing about us."

"Oh on the contrary. You've made quite a name for yourself over the past year. The Coterie has been squeezing smugglers out left and right, and the only group to survive owes it all to you. The name 'Hawke' is on many lips these days. Not bad for a Fereldan fresh off the boat!" he grinned at her.

"Your brother said he didn't need another guard," Hawke frowned at the dwarf.

"We don't need another hireling. We need a partner!" he said firmly. "The truth is, Bartrand has been pulling his beard out trying to fund this on his own, but he can't do it. Invest in the expedition. Fifty sovereigns and he can't refuse. Not with me there to vouch for you," he stated bluntly. Hawke thought it was a good idea, but fifty sovereigns was a lot of coin.

"It sounds interesting," she said slowly, "but if I had that kind of coin, I wouldn't need this job."

"You need to think big!" Varric said. "There's only a brief window after a Blight when the Deep Roads won't be crawling with darkspawn. The treasure you find down there could put you and your family up for life!"

Hawke thought about this. Her goal was to get her family safely into Kirkwall, and now that she had accomplished that, she wanted them to be comfortable. A small, selfish part of her also just wanted to be able to get out of Gamlen's house. She hated having to rely on him even in the smallest way. If she could make this work, her family would be much better off for it.

"We work together, you and I," Varric interrupted her thought, "and before you know it, you'll have all the capital you need. What do you say?" Contemplating only a moment longer, Hawke smiled at the dwarf.

"It's not like I had anything better to do," she shrugged and grinned at him.

"Perfect!" he said, returning her smile. "Kirkwall is crawling with work. You put aside a bit of coin from each job, and you'll have the money in no time!"

"Maybe Aveline can find us some work," Bethany spoke up. "She's got her position in the city guard after all." Hawke nodded at her sister before turning back to Varric.

"We should speak privately when you get a chance. In the Hanged Man maybe. I'll be there when I'm not with you."

"Now, let's go see what trouble we can stir up," Varric grinned at the rogue. Hawke figured she was going to like this dwarf.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! As always, comments and tips and all that are always appreciated! :)<em>


	8. Fenris: Part 1

From meeting Varric, Hawke and her group made their way towards the Viscounts Keep. Along the way, she heard Varric and Bethany chatting behind her.

"He used to nail my braid to the bed while I was sleeping," she said, laughing sadly. "I never thought I'd miss him this much…" Varric looked at her sympathetically.

"I'm sorry about your brother," he said. There was a moment of dreary silence before he said, "Hey, do you want mine? I've got an extra." Bethany giggled and Hawke smiled sadly to herself. She missed Carver just as much as Bethany. His death still weighed heavily on her mind. She continued to have the recurring dream of his death and the tunnel. She had the dream a few times over the last year, leaving her mind scattered and her body shaking in the middle of the night.

They reached the Viscounts Keep and made their way through the great hall to the guards barracks. Hawke scanned the room quickly, spotting Aveline by what looked like a list pinned to a post on the back wall.

"Aveline!" Hawke greeted her busy looking friend with a huge smile. Hawke had missed her.

"Hawke," Aveline responded briefly as she finished looking at the list. Then, seemingly remembering herself, she turned to Hawke.

"I'm sorry," she offered a smile. "It feels like we just talked." She grasped Hawke's forearm in a warriors greeting. Hawke returned the gesture. "I've been keeping an eye on you." Hawke frowned at this. Aveline only shrugged.

"Information is one of the few perks of this job. Watch Bartrand. He's a son of a bitch."

"You know I don't like having people watch me," Hawke pouted at her friend.

"Saves me from camping on your doorstep," Aveline shrugged. "After all we went through to get here…" she grew solemn a moment. She shook her head, clearing it. "Well… you're no child, but I take care of my friends," she smiled at the rogue. "Besides, the places they have me patrolling, I've got time."

"A person in your position seems like they would learn some profitable information," Hawke prodded with a completely innocent look on her face. Aveline laughed.

"You know better than to ask that," she looked at Hawke with amusement.

"One day, you'll be frustrated enough to go for it," Hawke chuckled quietly. Aveline sighed.

"It's like I'm sitting on my hands… There are dangerous people in the city," she scowled.

"Well, if there's anything I can do, I'd be happy to help," Hawke offered.

"Actually…" Aveline pondered a moment. "I might have a job for you if you're up for it."

"Of course! What do you need?"

Aveline proceeded to explain that there was word of an ambush set to attack in three days. She wanted to take care of it. Telling her she'd help, Hawke bid her friend farewell and made her way out with Varric and Bethany in tow.

On her way back to Lowtown, Hawke ran into both Lady Elegant as well as Worthy, the dwarf. She exchanged a few words with each of them before taking her leave.

"This is me," Varric spoke as they neared the Hanged Man. Hawke nodded.

"Let me know if you need me for anything," she said, looking down at the dwarf.

"If you have time tonight," he said, "I'd like to talk to you about a few things. I'm in the room at the top of the stairs in the back."

"Right. I'll see you later then," she smiled briefly at the dwarf. He returned the smile before disappearing behind the door of the tavern.

Hawke and Bethany traveled the rest of the way back to Gamlen's. Upon entering the house, Hawke was greeted by her mother.

"Welcome home," she greeted the sisters warmly. Gamlen was sitting by the fireplace, seemingly occupied. "Someone dropped off a letter for you while you were out, Ellendrya."

"Not that Gamlen tried to read it first, I'm sure," Bethany whispered to her sister. Hawke laughed. Thanking her mother, Hawke made her way over to her desk. Upon it sat a letter containing a letter from Athenril. Hawke was surprised to be hearing from the elf so soon, but opened the letter regardless.

_Hawke,_

_You might be interested in something that's come up. A contact of mine, a dwarf by the name of Anso, is asking around for someone competent regarding a job, and I suggested you. He's always paid well if you remember, so if I were you, I'd check into it before someone else snaps it up. He said he'll be in the Lowtown Bazaar tonight. _

_Athenril _

Hawke felt a spark of annoyance at the extremely short notice, but was grateful all the same. She had to smile at the fact that Athenril was still looking out for them in her own way.

"Bethany," Hawke called her sister over.

"What is it?" the mage asked, peering over her sisters' shoulder.

"Would you mind accompanying me to the Hanged Man tonight? I have… somewhere I'd like to go afterwards," she said, glancing at their mother. Leandra was ecstatic that they were finally out of Athenril's service. Even though Hawke never told her specifically what they were doing for the smuggler, Leandra wasn't daft. She knew most of their work was illegal in nature, and she didn't exactly approve.

"Of course," Bethany nodded in understanding.

That night, Hawke and Bethany made their way to the Hanged Man. It was still relatively early when they arrived, so there weren't many people. Bethany looked around nervously. Hawke made her way to the back of the main floor and climbed the stairs, entering the room Varric told her was his. The door was open, but Varric wasn't in sight. Hawke knocked tentatively.

"Varric?" she called. At his name, Varric appeared from around the corner.

"Hawke!" he greeted her, grinning. "You're early." Hawke only shrugged.

"I might have a job later, so I figured I'd try and fit it all in."

"Well it's good you came. Come in! Make yourselves comfortable," he led them in, showing them to a sort of parlor with a fireplace and a table in the middle of the room. Bethany sat while Hawke and Varric remained standing.

"What is it you wanted to speak with me about?"

"Right. Here's the thing," he said, getting straight to the point. "We need to find a way into the Deep Roads. Bartrand can lead us to the right place once we're down there, but we need a good entrance."

"Any entrance would do, wouldn't it? Unless there was a dragon sitting in it I suppose…" she mused mostly to herself. Varric chuckled briefly before continuing.

"Fortunately, I've received some information. There's a Grey Warden in the city. If anyone knows how to get down there, it'll be him."

"Well Varric, it sounds like you have it all planned out," Hawke grinned at the dwarf. She couldn't help it. She liked how he was down to business and not too serious at the same time. He was quite amiable, she had to give him that.

"And that, messere, is why I'm here," he grinned, giving her a mock bow.

"Where do we find this Warden?" Bethany spoke up.

"Supposedly, this Grey Warden came in with some Fereldan refugees not long ago," he answered. "A Lowtown woman named Lirene has been helping the refugees. We talk to her, maybe we can find out where he is."

"Maybe?" Hawke raised a brow at the dwarf.

"Nothing's ever guaranteed," he shrugged. "I'll keep after my contacts; see if I can drum up any other work while we find him."

"Speaking of work," Hawke began, "I received a letter from Athenril today. Says she has work. I'm supposed to meet a dwarf by the name of Anso tonight in Lowtown if you'd like to tag along."

"Anso… The name rings a bell. Probably doesn't surface a lot. Anyways, I would be happy to come along," Varric responded.

"Glad to have you along," Hawke said as the headed out the door. It was long past sundown, so Hawke decided it was appropriate to head over to meet this Anso character. Athenril didn't give her any details on the dwarf or the nature of the job, so Hawke and her group were on their own on this one.

"Should we see if Aveline is available?" Bethany asked her sister, a somewhat perplexed look on her face.

"If Athenril sent the job along, with no details whatsoever, how legal do you think this is going to be?" Hawke only glanced back at the mage.

"Well… I suppose your right."

They walked the rest of the way in mostly silence, besides Varric's occasional comments on this or that. It was eerily quiet, which immediately put Hawke on edge. It was too quiet. Too calm. Hawke kept her eyes darting around their surroundings. She could tell that Varric sensed it too when he stopped talking. Bethany was tense as well. Hawke had an uneasy feeling, thought she couldn't place why.

Surprisingly, they made it to the meeting point without trouble. Hawke spotted the dwarf standing between a wagon and some crates, his back turned to them.

"Anso?" Hawke inquired as they reached the dwarf. Jumping, the dwarf let out a yelp of surprise and spun around.

"Gah! Ancestors human! You can't just sneak up on someone like that!" He exclaimed, his eyes darting around nervously.

"My apologies," Hawke had to keep herself from laughing. "I didn't mean to scare you." Varric chuckled behind her.

"Are you the one that smuggler told me about? The one looking for… work?" he said carefully. Hawke gave him a look when he hesitated.

"That's correct. I used to work for Athenril if that's what you're asking."

"Yes it is! I mean- that is… my apologies human. I haven't been on the surface very long. I keep thinking I'll fall into that sky any minute now," he laughed nervously. Varric laughed outright.

"Bartrand used to be like that," he chuckled. "Got jumpy every time he stepped outside." Hawke just rolled her eyes in amusement at her companion before turning back to Anso.

"Anyways, I digress," the dwarf shook his head. "I need some help… Rather badly in fact. Some product of mine has been… misplaced…" he began.

"Misplaced or stolen?" Hawke raised an eyebrow at the dwarf.

"Well… the men who were supposed to deliver it decided not to. If you retrieve my property I could reward you handsomely," Anso said with a strange tone. Hawke was beginning to like this less and less already. The fact he seemed reluctant to tell her things strictly worried her.

"Just what did these men steal?" Hawke asked. Anso laughed nervously… again.

"Did I say steal? I don't know if I would go that far. They seemed like perfectly reasonable smugglers. They smiled and everything!"

"Smugglers? So this wasn't just a simple delivery now was it?" Hawke stared sternly at the dwarf.

"Er… the goods are valuable… and illegal," he scratched the back of his head uncertainly. "My client wants them very, very badly! You know how Templars can be."

"So you're smuggling lyrium to the Templars?" _Good thing I didn't bring Aveline…_ Hawke thought.

"Maker's Breath… Between the Chantry, the Carta, and the Coterie…" Varric grumbled to himself.

"Sshhh! By the Paragons, not sound loudly!" Anso flailed his hands in the air in front of him. "My word… I'm not cut out for this," he groaned in despair. "I should've taken that job sweeping stables like mother said…"

"Just relax. I'll get your goods for you," Hawke assured him.

"Splendid!" Anso's eyes filled with relief. "My information tells me they've taken the cargo to a warehouse in the alienage."

_The alienage? Why would they go there?_ Hawke wondered to herself. "Very well. We'll return when the job is done."

After they had walked of sight of the jumpy dwarf, Varric moved to walk next to Hawke.

"D'you get the feeling he might've, say… left something out?" He asked her, keeping his voice low. Hawke nodded.

"We won't know until we get there," she replied, and continued towards the alienage.

When they neared the alienage, Hawke was on edge. They just about reached the entrance when Hawke slowed their pace. She listened intently, hearing voices from around the corner and down the stairs, which led to the main center of the area. Touching a finger to her lips, Hawke pressed herself against the wall and peeked around the corner. There, she saw a group of armed men. Clad in black, their faces were hidden behind gray helms. There were archers scattered around the place, bows drawn and held loosely in their hands. Turning back to Bethany and Varric, she motioned for Varric to stay at the top of the stairs and for Bethany to follow her.

Realizing she was once again the only melee warrior, she grimaced slightly and took a deep breath before motioning to her group to move.

Hawke didn't even bother to taunt or speak at the armed group as she hurled three throwing knives into the throats and chests of some of the men. She saw Varric launch a few arrows, burying them solidly in the chests of two men. As the rest of the company began to realize what was happening, swords were drawn and arrows knocked. Bethany was holding her own as she and Hawke kept Varric out of the fray.

Dodging a thrust from one of the men's blades, Hawke pushed her dagger through the opening she left him and through his chest.

They finished off the rest of the men without incident. When the fray ended, Hawke wiped her blades on a man's tunic. She was slightly disconcerted at how much easier it had become to fight against and hill her enemies. Given the fact, she knew she had to do what was necessary in order to take care of herself and her family.

"Think there's more inside?" Bethany asked, her staff still in hand.

"Always best to assume the worst, Sunshine," Varric responded, using his nickname for her that he had come up with earlier that day. He simply remarked that it just came to him and seemed to stick.

"You both ready?" Hawke recalled their attention. They both nodded, and Hawke proceeded towards the door.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Varric asked their rogue leader.

"Gladly," she half grinned at him before kicking down the flimsy door.

The men inside paused a moment in surprise before drawing their weapons. As with the guards outside, Hawke, Bethany, and Varric dispatched the men rather quickly before checking each room.

There were a few more men hiding in each of the two side rooms, but they were easily dealt with. Spotting a chest in the corner of one of the rooms, Hawke made her way over to it. It was a small chest with an adorned slot for a key on the front of it. Inspecting it, Hawke pulled out her various tools, and carefully picked the lock with ease.

"Empty…" Hawke nearly growled as she peered inside the chest. Varric looked over her shoulder and scowled.

"What should we do?" Bethany asked from behind her. Hawke sighed.

"I suppose we go break the bad news to Anso," she answered begrudgingly. Then she mostly said to herself, "He better have some answers."

Hawke stood from her crouched position in front of the chest and turned, marching briskly out the door. Varric shot Bethany a, _what does that mean?_ look, to which Bethany simply smiled and shook her head. Essentially, it meant the rogue was annoyed.

Hawke's annoyance also shot through the roof when she stepped outside.

"That's not the elf!" A woman with cropped sandy blond hair and an angular face said in a thick accent.

"Slavers?" Varric said under his breath with surprise. "Why are they here?" He gestured to the insignia on the woman's armor.

"It doesn't matter! We were told to kill whoever entered the house," A man next to the slaver woman said. He drew his two handed blade.

Before anyone made a move, Bethany sent a huge blast of fire towards the slavers, sanding the majority of them reeling back. Hawke already had her weapons drawn and leaped into the fighting. Varric and Bethany remained behind her, firing from a safe distance. They picked off those who tried to flank or surround their leader as she cut her way through each wave of slavers, using her frustration as energy. After what seemed like ages of stabbing, dodging, and cutting, the fighting ended, leaving Ellendrya panting and covered in a thin layer of sweat. She had a shallow cut on her forearm and another minor gash on her calf, but she otherwise remained unscathed. Bethany and Varric were in a similar condition; weary, but generally uninjured. Hawke wiped her blades clean of the blood before returning them to the sheaths on her back.

"Anso better have some answers," Hawke growled, mostly to herself. The whole ambush thing wasn't her favorite to deal with. She strode off towards Lowtown.

Unfortunately, before she could go very far, a man clad similarly as the previous slavers rounded a corner and blocked their path. He wasn't an outstanding man, and Hawke had no patience for any more delays. He was of medium size and build with sharp black eyes and black hair to match with a long sword strapped to his back. Hawke saw the anger and annoyance in his eyes and tensed.

"I don't know who you think you are, friend," he spat, "but you've made a serious mistake coming here." Hawke glared at the man in front of her, lifting her chin, almost challenging him. The man's jaw clenched before he commanded, "Lieutenant! I want everyone in the clearing! Now!" he bellowed. Hawke's hands hovered by her daggers. All was silent for a few moments before another soldier stumbled out from around the corner. Hawke could hear his blood splattering against the ground as it oozed out from multiple lacerations on his body. The captain spun around.

"Cap-tain…" the soldier managed to choke out before collapsing forward with thud. The captain only looked on in shock as an elf followed from where the soldier made his appearance.

"Your men are dead," the elf said in a dangerous voice. Hawke noticed the striking green of his eyes and the stark silver of his hair. She also took note of the strange markings that adorned his skin. She had a brief moment of recognition, but it was gone before she could place it. "Your trap has failed, so I suggest you run back to your master while you can," he spoke again, breaking Hawke out of her thoughts as his green eyes met her gray ones.

"You're going nowhere, slave!" the captain retained his confidence as he grabbed the elf's shoulder. A flash of anger passed through the elf's eyes as he whirled on the captain, ripping his hand away from his shoulder.

"I am not a slave," he growled dangerously. His marking began to glow. Hawke couldn't help but flinch as she saw the elf's hand pass through the captain's chest. She heard a thick crack and the sound of something popping as the captain's eyes grew wide, and he slumped to the ground. The elf stood and took a moment to calm himself before turning back towards Hawke and her companions. As the anger receded from his eyes, he spoke.

"I must apologize," he said rather blandly. "When I asked Anso to provide a distraction for the hunters, I had no idea they'd be so… numerous."

"I take it these men were looking for you," Hawke asked, but it was more of a statement.

"Correct," the elf paced a few steps away before turning towards her. "My name is Fenris. These Imperial bounty hunters were seeking to recover a magister's lost property, namely myself. They were seeking to lure me into the open. Crude as their methods were, I could not face them alone," he frowned. "Thankfully, Anso chose wisely," he gestured to Hawke and her group.

"If they were really trying to recapture you, I'm happy I helped," Hawke said, some of her previous frustration and annoyance melting away. A look of surprise passed briefly over Fenris's face.

"I have met few in my travels who have sought anything more than personal gain," he clarified. Then he asked, "If I may ask: what was in the chest? The one they kept in the house?"

"It was empty." Fenris sighed.

"I suppose it was too much to hope for," he shrugged. "Even so, I had to know."

"Were you expecting something else?" Hawke asked curiously. Varric and Bethany were off looting some of the bodies for coin or anything else of use.

"I was," he replied slowly, "but I shouldn't have. It was bait, nothing more."

Hawke studied the elf for a moment before saying, "You know, you didn't need to lie to get my help."

"That remains to be seen," he said flatly before moving to the side of the dead captain and removing his belt pouch. Bethany and Varric returned to Hawke's side, watching the elf as he straightened. Pulling out a small pendant, Fenris scowled.

"It is as I thought," he growled. "My former master accompanied them to the city."

"So what does that mean for you?" Hawke inquired.

"I know you have questions, but I must confront him before he flees," Fenris said urgently. "I will need your help."

Hawke only glanced at her two companions who nodded before she said, "If it means fighting more slavers, I'll help you." Fenris bowed his head slightly in what seemed like relief and thanks.

"I'll find a way to repay you. I swear it."

"What do you need us to do?"

"The magister is staying at a mansion in Hightown," he said hastily. "We should proceed immediately. We must enter before morning."

"Very well, lead the way."

Fenris set off at a brisk pace with his long legs. Hawke and Bethany managed to keep up with his long strides, but Varric, on his short dwarvish legs, had to pretty much jog to keep pace. As they walked in silence, Hawke studied the elf walking before her. He was rather tall, about four inches or so taller than Ellendrya's 5'6". He had long limbs with lean, tense muscle. He wore strange armor. It was mostly similar to Ellendrya's light armor, but had a spiked metal chest plate and graves. The two handed sword on his back looked well used and cared for. The markings that adorned his skin were pale in color, but glowed a soft blue in the darkness. The followed the curves and lines of his body, at least what she could see, and ended neatly on his neck and chin.

"See something you like?" Varric brought Hawke out of her thoughts. She stumbled a bit.

"Wha-?" she stuttered, caught rather off guard.

"You've been staring at him the whole way," he grinned at her mischievously.

"I am not staring at him," she said, keeping her voice low. She was thankful for the darkness, lest Varric see her blush.

"Sure thing, Hawke. Whatever helps you sleep at night." Hawke could only shake her head and march ahead of her new dwarf friend.

They reached Hightown quickly, stopping briefly in front of the mansion.

"This is it," Fenris said as they saw the mansion. "Danarius may know we're here. I wouldn't put it past him," Fenris smiled harshly, baring his teeth.

"Before we go, who exactly is this Danarius?" Hawke asked him. She knew it most likely wasn't the best time, but she was tired of going into missions blind.

"He is a magister of the Tevinter Imperium," he explained rather calmly.

"Oh, that's all? Nothing to worry about then," Varric shrugged sarcastically. Fenris ignored the dwarf's comment and continued.

"There, he is a wealthy mage with great influence. Here, he is but a man who sweats like any other when death comes for him." To Hawke, it looked as if though Fenris was imagining holding the man's life in the palm of his hand, and that worried her a bit. Blind rage and need for revenge never ended well.

"Well, let's not wait any longer then," she said, turning to face the mansion.

"Agreed."


	9. Author's Note

Hello everybody!

I just wanted to apologize for the extreme delay for the next update. I have some stuff going on in my life right now, so it's proving difficult to write. I'm going to try really hard to update by the end of the week! Thank you all so much for continuing to read! As always, comments are always welcome! Thanks!

~K


	10. Fenris: Part 2

At the door of the mansion, Fenris stopped and listened intently. Hawke wondered if he could hear something she couldn't. After a moment, he only shook his head and proceeded through the front door. Upon entering, all was dead silent. That was, until Fenris spoke.

"Danarius! Can you hear me? I'm coming for you Danarius!" he shouted into the looming dark.

Hawke did a mental face palm. So much for stealth…

The entire mansion was dark and quiet. There air put Hawke on edge. Assuming Danarius was actually there as Fenris said, why weren't there any guards? Wouldn't he set traps? Why wasn't he attacking first? Mages usually preferred to take their opponents by surprise, especially if they were alone. Where was everyone?

"I don't have a good feeling about this," Hawke breathed to Varric. He only nodded in return, his eyes darting around, scanning every shadowy corner.

They proceeded slowly and with caution. Hawke could see how tense their new elf companion was. He twitched at every creak of the floorboards and every tiny movement of a paper rustling. They all kept their weapons at the ready, scanning each room they entered. Hawke became more and more antsy with every room they passed. Some of the doors that would've most likely led them to the main hall were locked, so they had to venture in and through side rooms to find their way.

Finally, they reached the main hall. Within two seconds of entering the large, arid room, the shadows turned into shades and demons surrounded Hawke and her party. Fenris growled and let out a snarl of rage that surprised Hawke. He seemed extremely calm and focused earlier. His face had remained a mask of plain attentiveness, but now it was twisted with rage and something else Hawke couldn't place. She had no more time to wonder as the first shade attacked. Varric and Bethany did well to make sure none of the monsters managed to get behind the other two warriors.

The demons and spirits came wave after wave. Out of the corner of her eye, Hawke noticed Fenris tense and turn wide eyed towards Bethany when she shot a small amount of healing towards him. She made a mental note to see what that was all about later.

Eventually, Hawke and her small party made their way up the stairs to the main balcony. Still fighting their way through the hordes of shades and demons, Hawke and her party pushed forward. Fenris and Hawke remained at the front while Varric and Bethany remained behind.

Finishing the last shade with a furious slash through its middle, Fenris immediately burst into each of the remaining rooms. Hawke followed him into what seemed to be the main study.

"Gone…" Fenris whispered in dismay. "I had hoped…" he trailed off with a disappointed sigh. All the previous rage had drained from him face. Sheathing his blade, he turned to Hawke. "Well, it doesn't matter any longer," he shook his head.

"I'll assume Danarius left valuables behind. Take them if you wish. I… need some air," he excused himself before striding briskly out of the room.

Hawke watched him go while Varric began rummaging through the few chests and compartments that lay scattered around the room.

Finding everything that was worth finding, Hawke and the rest of her party exited the mansion. Scanning the area as they walked outside, Hawke spotted Fenris leaning on a nearby wall. She also took note of the small crumbled pieces of cement that lay on the ground from a dent in the wall above it. She grimaced.

"It never ends," Fenris spoke as the approached, not looking at them. "I escaped a land of dark magic only to have it hunt me at every turn. It is a plague burned into my flesh and my soul. And now I find myself in the company of even more mages," he glanced warily at Bethany causing Hawke to stiffen slightly. "I saw you casting spells inside," he nearly growled.

_So this is why he looked surprised_

"I should've realized sooner what you really were," he nearly growled. "Tell me then, what manner of mage are you? What is it that you seek?" Letting Bethany speak for herself, she stood slightly aside, though not enough that Fenris would be able to get past her.

"I'm just trying to get by," Bethany said, raising her chin slightly.

"Yet I have seen many crimes done in the name of survival," he shook his head. Sighing, he said, "I imagine I appear ungrateful. If so, I apologize, for nothing could be further from the truth." His face softened a bit as he turned back to Hawke.

"I didn't find Danarius, but I still owe you a debt. Here is all the coin I have, as Anso promised. Should you find yourself in need of assistance, I would gladly render it." This surprised Hawke, as just two minutes ago he was tense and accusing of Bethany and mages in general. Now he was agreeing to work with them?

"You didn't seem all that thrilled to work with mages a moment ago…" Hawke told him bluntly. Fenris shrugged.

"Not all mages are Danarius. But I will remain watchful all the same."

"Well then, I'm planning an expidition I might need help with," Hawke said, holding out her hand. Fenris only hesitated a moment.

"Fair enough," he then said, shaking it. "Should you ever have need of me, I will be here. If Danarius ever wants his mansion back, he is free to return and take it." Hawke glimpsed another gleam of Fenris's deep-rooted hatred in his eyes as he spoke, but the next moment it was gone.

Telling him they'd be in touch, Hawke and her party turned to leave. She turned briefly to see Fenris slip into the mansion, closing the door silently behind him.

"Sis?" Bethany's voice broke her concentration.

"Coming," Hawke smiled at her sister, avoiding Varric's gaze. She could see the little smirk on his face but chose to ignore it.

Hawke and Bethany parted with Varric as they passed the Hanged Man, and proceeded directly Gamlen's. After disarming and stripping herself of her armor, Hawke fell immediate into her cot and fell asleep.

_Everything was dark. She was in the cave again. The familiar glow remained beside her, but closer now. She could feel the slight warmth of another body near her own. She braced herself for the transition to the clearing in Lothering, but it never came. Instead, she found herself in a dark room. There was broken glass scattered on the floor. There were toppled chairs and a broken statue in one corner of the room. Standing directly in front of her was a white haired elf with his back turned to her. He turned towards her. His eyes were a vivid green. His face was sad. In his eyes was an overwhelming amount of pain and anger. She tried to reach out to him, but it felt as if her arms and legs were bound to her sides. A hurt looked crossed his face and he turned and walked into the darkness. She was frozen in place. An overbearing feeling of panic took her as she struggled to move. She was back in the darkness of the now familiar cave, the glow beside her. A burning started in her hands and legs. It spread up through her arms and torso. She tried to scream. If felt as though someone were tearing her apart, ripping her limb from limb. She couldn't utter a sound. She could see the glow beside her. She suddenly felt arms rap around her waist, and a person behind her. She sagged heavily into the person behind her. There was still the burning, but it was easier to bear. Looking down, she saw tattooed hands. She couldn't move. There was a soft breath on her neck and-_

Ellendrya awoke with a start as she registered the new thrown pillow in her face. Sitting up groggily, she looked around, confused. She spotted Bethany standing with hands on her hips with a lopsided grin on her face. Ellendrya gave her a squinty, quizzical look.

"You can't sleep all day, sister," Bethany stuck out her tongue in a childish manner.

"What time is it?" Hawke mumbled.

"Nearly midday!" Bethany told her.

Hawke flopped down onto her cot again and put the pillow over her face. She heard Bethany grumble.

"Get up!" her sister whined, nearly dragging her out of bed.

"Ugh fine… stop pulling on my arm!"

Hawke stood from her half on half off position on her cot.

"Good dreams?" Bethany asked her sister, a slight mischievous look in her eyes.

"Umm…?" Ellendrya looked confused at her sister.

"You kept mumbling something beginning with 'F' but I couldn't hear the whole thing," she shrugged, grinning. Ellendrya blushed slightly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she rolled her eyes and strode past her sister, shaking her head to clear it, and prepared herself for the days' adventures.

* * *

><p>Sorryyyy! I know this took forever and its kinda short... ah! I'm really trying to write as much as I can! I promise to have another update before spring break next week! I probably won't be writing much while I'm in the tropics :p<p>

Thanks as always for reading! You guys are awesome!

Disclaimer: Bioware owns all!


End file.
